


A Rose by Any Other Name

by authormin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Baker Jeonghan, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute Ending, Developing Friendships, Falling In Love, Florist Jisoo, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Foiled Confessions, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, If you only read one work by me, Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Hate Me, Plot Twists, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trouble In Paradise, baker x florist, bc im over that DARK crap, but a loveable one, but in a good way, chan is a little butthole, im just trying to express how fluffy this is going to be i-, jk bc then who would i be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:56:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authormin/pseuds/authormin
Summary: After being screwed over by his (now-ex) fiance, Jisoo decides to start his life over by moving back to Seoul. He can take over his aunt’s flower shop, live in the city, and be closer to his family. (It would be a total win-win-win if it weren’t for the fact that the only reason he’s moving his because his ex took pretty much all of his money and he’s homeless if he doesn’t move.) Sure, being a male florist with no previous background in this line of work (with mild allergies to pollen and dust?) isn’t exactly his best idea, but he’s done worse. (Namely, his ex.)However, one day the great lords up above decide to give him a break and Jisoo falls in love all over again. Call him shallow, but even gods would be jealous of this man. Who just also happens to be a baker. Who just also happens to be the baker who lives next door. Who just also happens to be the baker next door who likes to buy his flowers.So put two and two together.Flowers and pastries and early spring weather and sugary treats and pretty men.What could possibly go wrong?In Jisoo’s mind, absolutely nothing.





	1. the start of it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoy!!

It’s not a normal occurance to have people barge into Jisoo’s house unannounced at seven in the morning whilst screeching classic pop-rock in a language that can’t be described as english  _ or _ korean. It shouldn’t be normal for  _ anyone _ . (And if it is, maybe consider changing your life choices.)

 

So excuse the poor man for waking up in cold sweat and sheer panic when someone bursts through the front door while simultaneously bleating out the melody to “We Are The Champions” in extremely broken english. The confusion of being robbed at the ass-crack of dawn and still being in a half-asleep state is overall, not a very good combination and Jisoo starts praying that his body won’t be cut up into tiny little pieces. He’d like to be buried in one piece, thank you very much. He can’t really form the words to pray properly, either, so he settles on mumbling nonsense while the footsteps grow closer and closer to his room. 

 

It’s quiet for a moment. 

 

Jisoo thinks that maybe, just  _ maybe _ , he’s just hallucinating because he stayed up for days on end trying to put his apartment together and he’s just losing it. 

 

The door to his room bursts open before he can reach for his phone to call 119. 

 

_ This is the end. Just accept it, Jisoo _ . The footsteps grow incredibly close and the fear inside Jisoo’s head starts to make him hyperventilate rather loudly under the covers. He shakes under the duvet, delirious with the threat of death looming over his head and he still can’t shake off the exhaustion that had settled into him as a result of staying up for 49 hours straight. He fights between being terrified of death and being too tired to deal with this bullshit. 

 

Fuck. If he dies, he dies. He’s lost pretty much everything, anyways. (Not really a mentality that anyone should have but Jisoo’s not in a situation that most people go through so PEMDAS cancels it all out.)

 

Something lands on him heavily with an unearthly screech. 

 

“Hyung, wake up!” 

 

Jisoo nearly shits himself. Out of anger or extreme emotional distress, he doesn’t know. (And would not like to find out, quite frankly.)

 

It’s not a fucking robber or a murderer or a rapist or a burglar or a crack addict that had mistaken Jisoo’s apartment for his, well, crack den.

 

Jisoo rips the covers off of him as much as he can with a whole body on top of him and he nearly explodes into a pile of human body parts. (And he like,  _ just _ bought these covers.)

 

“Chan! What the fuck!” Jisoo’s voice is squeakier and shriller than it has ever been before. It’s so dolphin-like that he hurts his own throat in the process. “What the fuck is wrong with yout! Did puberty rot your fucking brains or something?”

 

“Language, hyung!”

 

Chan giggles and Jisoo shoves him off of the bed with a swift kick. Chan hits the ground with a loud,  _ oomph _ .  _ Fucking hoe deserves it _ , Jisoo reasons. 

 

He fucking hates teenagers. He refuses to accept the fact that he too, was one at some point in his godforsaken life. It’s just a horrible burden to deal with, to that he too, was once such scum. 

 

“Why the hell are you here, anyways?” Jisoo’s heart is still beating to fast and he can’t seem to catch his breath. His brain is going haywire and it takes him a moment to process that no, he’s not going to get brutally slaughtered at the ripe, kind of old age of twenty-eight. 

 

“My mom told me to check up on you and ask if you needed anything.” Chan picks himself up from the floor and brushes off his shirt. “Also, please don’t need anything.”

 

_ I need you to please go hurtle yourself out the window, thank you very much.  _

 

Jisoo grits his teeth and and stands up, stretching his arms out and running a hand through his hair. He’s trying to pump the blood back into his heart and waits for the palpitations to disappear. “Just get the fuck out, Chan. Go tell your mom that I’ll be down today to sign the ownership transfer-”

 

“Stop using big words; you know I don’t care.” Chan sits on the desk chair that Jisoo had set up the other day and swivels around on it.  _ I didn’t even get to do that yet.  _ “But yeah, I can’t go home. She’s not letting me back in until three.”

 

_ Yeah, because you’re actually Satan’s lost sperm cell that somehow made its way into an unsuspecting woman’s uterus and so why? Would she let you in? _

 

Jisoo is already halfway out the door headed for his bathroom when he comes up with an answer. “Don’t you have anything to do? Just walk around or something. It’s the middle of Seoul and you’re seventeen.”

 

“I’m  _ sixteen _ , but go off I guess.” Chan sticks up the finger and Jisoo’s forehead vein makes a nice appearance. 

 

“Shut up and go sweep the floor.”

 

Chan bursts into laughter so ear-splittingly high that Jisoo nearly chokes on his toothbrush because he momentarily thinks it’s the fire alarm going off. 

 

“Hyung, what is this, 2010? Sweep the floor, my ass.” Chan mumbles something else out and Jisoo can hear him shuffle through the kitchen cabinets. (It would be very illegal to stab a sixteen year old boy with the sharp end of the a dental floss pick, right? Also, what does the fucking year have to do with basic cleaning skills?)

 

Jisoo hurries up with the washing up and rushes out into the living room so he can see what Chan’s up to. 

 

“Chan, put that down!”

 

Chan holds up a picture frame in his hand, and his normal expression of aloofness is gone. He looks a bit awkward, if anything. Jisoo can’t really tell. 

 

“Hyung, isn’t this your ex-”

 

“Shut up. Put it down, I’m going to put it away later. Just, leave it in the box.” He can’t stop the defensiveness from creeping into his throat. 

 

“But hyung, you should just throw this o-”

 

Jisoo claps his hands loudly to interrupt his cousin. Usually, Chan is too giddy from enjoying his little teenage life that he can’t snap out of his frenzy long enough to see that sometimes, things are serious. 

 

But maybe Jisoo doesn’t give him enough credit. 

  
  


“Just sit here and wait for me to get changed. We’ll go out and I’ll by you breakfast, okay?”

 

Chan smiles a bit awkwardly but he does as he’s told. “Okay. By the way, your clocks are all off. It’s like, two in the afternoon.”

 

-

-

 

Chan orders, as expected, more than is fucking necessary. The amount of food he has covers the whole entire table. And then some. 

 

“Does your mom not feed you?” Jisoo watches mildly horrified as Chan shoves a whole slice of grilled pork down his throat. He didn’t even bother cutting it more than twice. 

 

“I didn’t really eat a lot of breakfast today.” Chan briefly pauses long enough to smiles at Jisoo. Lettuce bits speckle his surprisingly white teeth and Jisoo picks at his rice. He’s not hungry after watching Chan demolish a whole plate of cheese and eggs. It was like murder. 

 

“What did you have?”

 

“I don’t know, a couple of pieces of toast?”

 

Jisoo sips his water. One time, Chan had told him that he ate “a couple pieces of toast” and when Jisoo checked, he had eaten through a full loaf. And accidentally through the cardboard at the bottom. It had taken him  _ four  _ bites before he realized he was eating paper. (It’s final. Chan is most definitely a hybrid between Satan and a goat.)

 

“Well, eat as much as you want.” It’s not like he’s going to try and  _ stop _ him. He doesn’t want to lose a hand. Jisoo plays around with the hem of shirt out of boredom. He doesn’t ever really know how to interact with teens and today is proof of that, if he needed any. “Do you want dessert after this?”

 

Chan just nods while shoving a spoonful of rice into his mouth. 

 

-

-

 

After lunch, Jisoo buys Chan an ice cream cone because if he had heard one more fucking word about how he needs to wash down his food with even  _ more  _ food, Jisoo is going to shove Chan’s dismembered body into a sewer grate. (And that’s not even the most gruesome thought Jisoo’s had today.)

 

“Chan, where are you going?” Jisoo has to quicken his pace in order to stay next to Chan and his erratic weaving. He dodges and turns whenever he feels like it, but Jisoo’s twenty-eight and has no energy for this kind of stuff anymore. (But to be honest, it’s not like he was ever on the active side.)

 

“I’m bringing you to the street that the store’s in! I know you’ve seen pictures but you’ve never actually been down, right?”

 

Jisoo looks over. “Really?” Jisoo wonders why his voice comes out so accusatory. He guesses it’s because he’s not too used to Chan being  _ normal _ for once. (Actually, he does know. Two years ago, Chan had tricked Jisoo into trapping himself in an alley under the guise that he was going towards a popular cafe spot. It was a long night for the both of them.)

 

“Yeah! I just thought you’d wanna see the area and get your mind off of things.”

 

Jisoo slows down a bit, which, in turn, causes Chan to also slow his pace. 

 

“Get my mind off of what?”

 

Chan rolls his eyes. “Your ex. The one the the name that mustn't be  _ spoken _ . Oh! I’m gonna call him Voldemort from now on.” Chan swings his hands around, nearly dropping his ice-cream cone in the process. He’s acting like he’s casting a spell. “I can tell you’re hung up.”

 

Jisoo frowns a bit and sidesteps a woman who nearly tumbles into him because she’s on her phone. “I’m not  _ hung up _ .”

 

Chan licks his ice cream. “Oh yeah? Then tell me  _ one _ thing I talked about while we were eating lunch. Or actually, one thing I talked about while we were together for the last  _ three hours _ .”

 

Jisoo points in front of him like the answer’s just going to magically shit itself out of the sky. “Y-you talked, about the  - ” Jisoo frowns when he really can’t recall anything. “- the, um, the school! The school you go to! You know, your grades? Girlfriend? Your teacher’s hot?”

 

Chan looks unamused. “Sure, hyung. I talked about my grades. It’s summer, but yeah. I’m doing well. I can’t focus on the account of my imaginary girlfriend being so fucking hot and also my teacher, too. It’s a combined effort.”

 

Jisoo flushes. He hates Chan’s  _ I’m-judging-you _ face more than he hates the shit-eating one. Children should be  _ no one’s _ cause for feeling this much shame but here he are. 

 

“Look! Over there!” 

 

Jisoo snaps out of his embarrassment and looks up. Chan’s pointing at a store with walls made of white marble.  _ Marble _ . 

 

Jeez, do these people shit out money?

 

And as if it were planned out, someone accidently hits Jisoo’s side with a bag that weight at least four tons and has the LV logo printed borderline-obnoxiously all over it. 

 

Chan shrugs and he’s already done with his cone. Jisoo  _ literally _ bought it five minutes ago and all that’s left is a sticky, glossy sheen on his lips. “Pretty much, yeah.”

 

Jisoo forgets that this is all very normal to Chan. 

 

It was normal to him at one point, too. 

 

“That’s great. How am I supposed to fit into this street, though? And how did your mom even get a store on this street? It looks like rent would kick ass here.”

 

Chan raises a brow. “What she  _ didn’t _ do was wear a fucking Lacoste shirt to her job. What are you, fifty? Rule number one of surviving in this district - dress like you fucking own the place.”

 

“I  _ do _ own the pla-”

 

“Two!” Chan’s paces starts speeding up and Jisoo nearly runs into a pole trying to keep up. “Never,  _ ever _ let people walk over you. If you show yourself to be a pushover, business is going to flop. No one likes discounts more than rich people. Don’t think of them as above scammers. But like, don’t be one yourself.”

 

_ No shit, Chan, I don’t want to be arrested for fraud. _

 

“Great, anything else?”

 

“Three!” Chan completely steamrolls over Jisoo’s question but Jisoo lets it happen because he kind of sounds like he knows what he’s talking about and that’s better than what Jisoo’s got. “Come up with new ideas all the time. See that cafe? They’re famous for their monochromatic food theme. You’re kinda boring, hyung. Make sure your store isn’t.”

 

_ What the literal fuck is a monochromatic food theme? _ Jisoo decides he’s not going to ask because Chan keeps finding ways to subtly undermine him and he’s weirdly good at it. 

“Gee, thanks.”

 

“Not done yet.” Chan comes to an abrupt halt. He points to a building closer to the flower store, but it’s still a couple of stores down. “That place is a boutique and their theme is retro pastel. And see that bakery down there? That place sells bread that when you cut it open, there’s a surprise cartoon character printed inside. And that frozen yogurt store has a monthly theme with collectable spoons.”

 

Jisoo doesn’t think he’s ever heard a collection of sentences as fucking ridiculous as this one before. And one time, Seokmin asked if it was a good idea to wash his vegetables with bubble-bath soap, with the reasoning that if it’s meant to clean human skin, why not use it to clean his tomatoes and lettuce? In the end, they ended up not talking for a week because the whole thing turned into an argument and it only ended when Seokmin came home from the hospital after getting his stomach pumped and apologized. Jisoo didn’t even have the decency to pretend like he cared more about his friend’s stomach being pumped than being proven right. 

 

“Great. Anything else?” Jisoo means it genuinely, because even though Chan’s made him more confused over the last couple of minutes, at least he knows that he can’t stay the same person and has to completely reinvent his character. Fun. 

 

“No, that’s it, really. But wanna see the inside of your store?”

 

Jisoo nods. “Sure.”

 

-

-

 

Jisoo’s jaw literally drops to the floor. 

 

He only closes his mouth because it’s been three minutes and his throat is getting really dry and fuzzy. 

 

“Are you ready to talk about it?” Chan murmurs, eyeing Jisoo. Nevermind. Jisoo would rather be faced with Chan’s almighty,  _ “I’m playing God and who’s gonna check me, boo?”  _ expression than the ass-eating one. Jisoo quickly closes his mouth.

 

“H-how?”

 

“I don’t know, she was popular. Lots of people bought stuff from here.”

 

Jisoo looks at the inside space. 

 

In order to enter the store, you have to turn a little bit to your left, and the area opens up into a huge room. It’s set up like an art gallery, with one side of the wall lined with shelves. The shelves have vases of all different kinds of styles and shapes and colors and they’re filled with equally unique arrangements, which are all spaced apart. It looks like the world’s prettiest trophy case. The other wall has photographs of flower arrangements in different scenes, from weddings to cafes to parties. The frames are a rustic, purposely-chipped white wood and it fits the ambience of the store perfectly. The middle of the floor, however, is the most pretty out of every other part of the store. 

 

Down the middle of the open floor space, display tables are set up in one straight line with vases and flower arrangements. Soft, white lights from the modern-esque lights above hit the vases and scatter fragments of light all over the place. The shadows from the flowers illuminate the floor and the walls, and since the lights aren’t fixed onto the ceiling, the shadows shift throughout the store as the lights turn. 

 

It’s absolutely beautiful. 

 

“I can’t believe-”

 

Jisoo it cut off by his own self, when he sneezes. 

 

“Bless you.”

 

“Thank-” Jisoo sneezes again. 

 

“Hey, are you o-”

 

Jisoo sneezes again, three times in a row. The last one leaves him with a sore throat. 

 

“Wait, hyung, are you aller-”

 

Jisoo sneezes five times consecutively, and then his eyes start to tingle. 

 

“Oh, fucking hell.”

 

Chan breaks out into his clown laugher. “Oh my God, I’m related to such a loser!” Chan doubles over from his hysterics. “You fucking said you’d be a florist and you’re allergic to flowers!” 

 

Jisoo continues to sneeze and sniffle and rub his eyes while Chan jumps around the store, laughing so hard that he accidentally bangs into one of the tables and sends a glass vase tumbling over the floor. 

Jisoo sneezes at the same time it hits the floor. 

 

Great. 

 

-

-

 

“Yup, you are most definitely allergic to pollen.” The doctor looks at his clipboard. “And most likely dust, if you were in a store that’s been getting ready to move things around.”

 

Chan (who, unfortunately could not be left alone because he was a minor so he had to come into the room with Jisoo,) giggles. “How could you not know that? You’re twenty-eight.”

 

Jisoo glares at him, but suspects that he looks absolutely fucking ridiculous because his eyes have swollen to about twice their size and so he can’t see too well. “Sorry for not shoving my face into flowers when I was your age,  _ Chan _ .”

 

The doctor stifles a smile. “Now, now. Lots of people go for very long periods of time without knowing that they’re allergic to certain things. But you should be fine with medication. And over time, you might build a tolerance. Honestly, this isn’t a severe reaction. You don’t have hives, coughing, itchy throat or skin, or breakouts anywhere. Just wash your eyes out with saline water regularly and use nasal spray. You can get allergy shots to help reduce symptoms and hopefully get rid of them all together in the future.”

 

Jisoo sighs. “I’ll get those, I guess.”

 

“Great. The nurse will show you the forms on your way out.”

 

“I can’t believe you’re my hyung.” 

 

“Would you like a lollipop, Chan?”

 

“Of course, Doctor Kim!”

 

Jisoo momentarily has the urge to shove the lollipop down Chan’s throat but that’s very illegal and so he just walks out of the room with clenched fists, ready to sign his forms. 

 

Life is just shitting on him for laughs this point, because  _ come on _ . 

 

-

-

 

“Alright, Jisoo! The store is yours!” Jisoo’s aunt hands over the official forms that tell him the ownership to the business has been transferred. Jisoo takes the packet and smiles. 

 

“Thank you.”

 

She smiles at him. “Of course. And Jisoo?”

 

“Yes?”

 

She reaches over and pats his hand with her own. Her palm is soft from years of repetitive lavender lotion being slathered on her skin. “Please try to move on. Life just kicks you in the butt like that sometimes.”

 

Jisoo knows that she’s not talking about his ex, or everything that’s transpired over the last two weeks. Her voice grows sad and her shoulders cave in. 

 

“Of course.”

 

“Jisoo, please. I know it was wrong of them to-”

 

“I said I would. I can’t dwell on everything forever.”

 

“Good, good.” She retracts her hand and shakes her head, putting on a grin instead. “Now, I hear you’re allergic to flowers? How can you hold onto the packet with no shame?”

 

Jisoo’s uncomfortableness melts away and he finds himself wanting to joke around and destress. He pops a grape into his mouth and smiles. 

 

“The same way Chan gets away with everything. You’re not as scary as you think you are.”

 

“Jisoo!”

 

Jisoo laughs with her and momentarily, just, for a tiny little second, his worries disappear and he feels like he can work through everything. 

 

_ This is what life is. I can’t control what happens, but I can control how I react.  _

 

After all, he’s done it before. Who’s to say he can’t do it again?

 

-

-

 

Jisoo looks around his apartment now that it’s all complete. 

 

He went with the most simple and clean-looking furniture he could find. Also, he’s pretty much broke at this point and it’s not like he could import wood from Italy. (Do they even import wood? Jisoo doesn’t really care enough to dwell on the question.)

 

Now that he’s officially done putting everything where it needs to be, he arranges the last of his cactus plants along a shelf above the couch. (Jisoo thinks the reason that he never knew about his allergies were because he liked plants that couldn’t die easily over plants that, well,  _ could _ . Now that he thinks about it, he’s never even  _ touched _ a flower before.)

 

A sense of minor astonishment floods through him. 

 

He’s going to get through it. 

 

He can see himself in the moment, making a new life for himself. Life  _ does _ kick you in the ass sometimes. So he’s going to suck it up. He’s not jobless. He has an apartment. 

 

He’s got  _ something  _ to work off of. It’s something. 

 

His eyes scan the wide open floor of the living room, and they settle on the individually portioned and boxed cakes. He had bought them at the bakery next to his soon-to-be-workplace, for his neighbors. 

 

Smiling, he decides to grab one and then puts on his slippers, walking through the door to his apartment and shuffling over next door. The rooms in this building are actually pretty far set, so Jisoo has to actually  _ walk _ over. (As opposed to a quick side shuffle, like his last apartment.)

 

Knocking on the door in front of him, Jisoo sucks in a breath and waits to see if anyone responds. 

“Hello?”

 

The door cracks open a little bit and reveals a man who can’t be older than he is appears. He has a nice face; thick lips and round eyes that vaguely remind him of a kid’s movie character that he can’t place quite yet. 

 

Jisoo smiles. “Ah, hi! Sorry if I was bothering you, but I just moved in next door! I meant to greet everyone earlier, but I got so caught up in packing that I couldn’t, and well, here!” Jisoo holds out the little box. He’s careful as to not get his fingers stuck on the loops of the ribbon. He briefly notices the pretty lettering on the side, spelling out the store’s name in cursive. 

 

_ Love at First Bite _ .

 

It’s cheesy but cute. Jisoo feels a pang in his heart but looks up and finishes handing it over.

 

The man takes it with a grin. His eyes sparkle like he knows something. This  _ should _ have been Jisoo’s first warning sign.

 

“Thank you. I’m Kyungsoo, by the way.”

 

“Jisoo!” Jisoo points to himself and kind of regrets that. He feels like a fucking  _ dork _ . 

 

“Okay, well-” Kyungsoo is cut off by a loud crash that echoes throughout his apartment and all the way to where they’re standing out in the hall. “Oh, shoot, I’m sorry, I have to get that, I’m watching my friend’s dog, and it-” There’s another crash, only it’s louder and Kyungsoo lets out some muffles apology before disappearing past the door. Kyungsoo hadn’t even closed his door. Jisoo looks at it kind of endearingly and pulls it shut. 

 

Okay, time for the next one. 

 

Jisoo is standing in front of the door that’s on the right of his apartment. He knocks kind of unevenly. (He quickly puts his hand behind his back before he over thinks if he knocked to loudly, too little, too much.)

 

Just when Jisoo steps away because there hadn’t been a response, the door clicks open and his second neighbor steps through the frame of the door. 

 

“Can I help you?”

 

Jisoo nearly drops the cake box. 

 

And also maybe his pants. (Well he’d  _ like _ to.)

 

“Y-yeah, I uh, just, uh, m-moved in and, next door, and ca-”

 

“Oh, you’re the new neighbor?” The man smiles and Jisoo temporarily loses sense of reality. “I’m glad you’re cute, the last one wasn’t that much of a looker. Not that I’m shallow, or anything.”

 

Jisoo can  _ literally _ feel every neuron in his brain fire out equally bad, but surprisingly diverse commands. 

 

_ Rub the cake all over yourself! _

 

_ Pretend to faint so he has to pick you up! _

 

_ Choke on something so he has to do CPR on you! _

 

_ Pull your pants down and show him your butthole! _

 

_ Maybe ask him how big his dick is, if you can somehow do that subtly! _

 

“I - I,” Jisoo sucks in a breath that kind of catches in his nose and he forces himself to calm down before he has an  _ actual _ fucking aneurysm in the hallway. He holds out the cake box rather awkwardly. “J-Jisoo.”

 

“Don’t be nervous, we’re neighbors! I’m Jeonghan. Thanks for the cake!”

 

It should be weird to Jisoo that his smile is the  _ exact _ same smile that Kyungsoo had given him. This  _ should _ be his second sign.

 

But he can’t. Jeonghan’s skin gleams with the perfection of carved marble, his rosy smile stretching over sugar-white teeth. Jisoo tries to keep his eyes away from his collarbones, which jut out  _ just _ enough to make Jisoo forget how to act. 

 

“You-, I just, uh-”

 

Jisoo, ever the smooth piece of human lump, feels like the best option in this scenario is to just run. 

 

So he does. He flushes and feels the heat rise to the top of his throat, does a half-bow and runs for his door. He nearly trips over his slipper when it catches and the bottom folds in half, but Jisoo just pulls it off his foot and accepts that a dirty sock is going to be better than having to look at Jeonghan’s face. (Well, he’d love to look at it longer; just not in  _ this _ situation where Jisoo’s so embarrassed he’s pretty sure his asscheeks are flushing red.)

 

Once he’s in the safety of his own room, Jisoo presses his hands up to his heart and feels the rhythmic pumping, all fast and kind of sloppy and Jisoo smiles. 

 

Did he even feel this way when he first met  _ him _ ? 

 

So exhilarated that he couldn’t even see straight. 

 

Like he was a sixteen year old teen falling in love for the first time. 

 

Giddy to the point where he couldn’t form his words properly.

 

Jisoo decides to not think about it and goes back to smiling like the biggest doof on the planet. 

 

Hell, if he wasn’t going to make it before, he sure as hell is going to now. 

 

Nothing has to ever come out of anything. He can just pretend for a little bit, right? 

 

Where’s the harm in that? 

 

-

-

 

Jisoo’s busy putting the final touches of a new layer of paint on the walls, while his aunt works on taking down the sign. Jisoo’s decided to change a bit of the interior furniture, to which his aunt was surprisingly enthusiastic about. 

 

He suspects it has to do with her newfound passion of buying whatever leather-and-oak combination of things she can find online and then ordering it. (He doesn’t have the heart to tell her that no, she isn’t some kind of design genius, that all of her dream interiors are straight out of an Anthropologie magazine. She’s giving him this. He can give her that.)

 

While Jisoo’s swiping the paint across the wall (a soft, creamy white instead of the seemingly out-of-place turquoise it once was) when he hears voices. 

 

“Oh, of course, come in! Here, why don’t you say hi to the new owner! He’s my nephew.”

 

“I’d love that, Mrs. Kim.”

 

Jisoo’s ears twitch. 

 

“Jisoo, come out and meet the owner of the bakery that I’ve been telling you about recently!”

 

Jisoo continues to paint, deciding that he’ll turn around once he’s done with the square, or when his aunt yells at him. Whichever comes first. “Recent? You’ve been raving about it ever since Chan started walking.”

 

“Oh, Jisoo, come on! Get off of the ladder!”

 

Jisoo sighs and lets the paint stuff hook onto the top of the ladder and climbs down. Brushing his hands off (which results in white smears all over his jeans and hoodie), Jisoo turns around. 

 

And nearly passes out. 

 

“Oh, Jisoo! Hello!”

 

_ Jeonghan is right here in front of me and I literally look like a pile of shit how could you do this to me, I- _

 

Jisoo looks down at Jeonghan’s hand. It’s holding a pastry box with familiar cursive lettering. 

 

_ Love at First Bite _ . 

 

Jisoo looks up. “Huh?”

 

Jeonghan gives him a smile that resembles the one the Cheshire Cat often gave Alice after fucking her over. 

 

“I wasn't’ able to formally introduce myself the other day. I’m Yoon Jeonghan, the owner of the bakery next door. I’m happy to see that this place is going to be taken over by a familiar face, Mrs. Kim!”

 

Jisoo’s aunt gives him a strange smile but doesn’t comment. 

 

Jisoo tries his best to place a normal looking smile on his face, but he can feel that his cheek muscles are twisted weirdly. 

 

“Nice to meet you, hope we get along.” Jeonghan smiles. His eyes curl up. “I’m glad you enjoyed my cake.”

 

This is either a curse or a blessing but either way, Jisoo thinks he’s going to get himself into a mess. He’s never been able to hold back from his emotions. He was happy with Jeonghan just being his next-door, most-likely-unattainable, neighbor. 

 

But now, he’s suddenly not?

 

This most definitely does  _ not _ , feel like what  _ getting through it _ feels like.

 

It doesn’t matter, anyways. Whatever Jisoo’s feeling. It doesn’t matter. 

 

Because Jeonghan’s expression is the one of someone who’s going to eat him up and spit out the chewed up pieces with a smile on his face. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg im so happy i finally got this up and posted,, the idea's been floating in my head for months and i finally got it written. I'll probably update every two weeks and such! ill keep the notes short bc i don't expect a lot of people to read this but if you do, i hope you enjoy and please comment and kudos if you'd like!!  
> check out my other svt fic if you'd like, too!
> 
> bye eveyone !!!


	2. the strawberries of wrath

“I’m sorry, Mr. Hong. We checked over the files and paperwork you signed and unfortunately, everything was done in a legal way. Proceeding with trying to take your deposit back will only lead to more loss. I understand that this is hard on you but you can get through this.” Mr. Kim’s voice silences over the phone and Jisoo lets out a sigh. 

 

“Alright. I won’t push any further. Thank you, Mr. Kim. For everything.”

 

Jisoo can practically see Mr. Kim smiling through the screen. “Of course. If anything else comes up, please give me a call. I’ll be hanging up now.”

 

“Bye, Mr. Kim.”

 

When the phone line rings dead, Jisoo lets out a groan and throws his phone as hard as he can at the wall. 

 

Jisoo watches it hit the wall and shatter, the screen breaking into pieces and the back popping off and it lands on the hardwood floor with a clatter. 

 

Nothing’s going right. 

 

The three hundred thousand dollar deposit that Jisoo had placed on the apartment he was  _ supposed  _ to move into is gone. 

 

That fucking rat bastard took it and ran. 

 

_ I’m sorry, Jisoo, I didn’t know things would turn out this way. Really. I’m sorry. _

 

_ Sorry, my ass. _

 

Jisoo scoffs at absolutely nothing. “Fuck you, fuck you.” Jisoo sinks down into the floor and the wall rigidly bumps against his back. He wraps his arms around his legs and hugs his knees into his chest. It hurts. The breathing, the pressed-up wall against his spine, thinking about him. “Fuck you.”

 

Jisoo’s about to start crying about how absolutely shitty his life is when someone knocks on his door and Jisoo collects himself. Not very well, but enough that he doesn’t look like he was about bawl his eyes out and then drown himself in waffles and self-pity. Sucking in a breath of air, he gets up on buckling knees and heads towards the door. 

 

“Jisoo-ssi, are you okay?”

 

Jisoo steps backwards with surprise, and he pulls his cardigan around his shoulder a bit tighter. “Excuse me?” Of course. It’s Jeonghan. 

 

Literally the  _ one _ person that that Jisoo doesn’t not need to be seen by in his ratty old cardigan and even rattier pair of grey sweats. He’s pretty sure his hair looks like a rat’s nest, too. A full circle. 

 

“I heard something break and then screaming. Are you okay?”

 

Jeonghan’s eyebrows pull together with concern and Jisoo flushes.  _ I guess the walls aren’t as thick as I thought _ . Which is kind of a momentary let down because one of the biggest reasons he went with this apartment was because he couldn’t hear much of what the neighbors were doing. 

 

“Ah, no, I’m fine.” Jisoo clears his throat and looks down. He’s  _ beyond  _ embarrassed. “Thank you for checking up on me.”

 

Jeonghan smiles like he’s relieved and nods. “Of course. Well, have a nice day, Jisoo-ssi.” Jeonghan’s on his way back to his apartment and Jisoo’s about to close his door when Jeonghan turns back around with a grin. “Just give me a call whenever you need to blow off your steam. I may not look like it, but I like to have fun.” Jeonghan winks and Jisoo can’t really do anything but nod. 

 

Closing the door with a quiet click, Jisoo places a shaky hand on his heart before he lets out a laugh. 

 

“I don’t even have your number.” The succulent on the shelf next to the entrance stares back at him in its own prickly way. 

 

Jisoo looks up and stares at his coffee table; one of the few things he managed to bring over from his last apartment. He’s going crazy. 

 

There’s no one to talk to in this house. 

 

-

-

 

Jisoo struggles to open the new box of business cards he just got in the mail when someone walks through the front door of the store. Jisoo lets out a small curse. People have been doing that all week; the store’s not open but because of large windows (that still don’t have curtains), everyone thinks it’s ready to be shopped in. Even though.

 

There are. 

 

Clearly. 

 

No flowers. 

 

Anywhere.

 

(The amount of times that he’s been asked  _ do you have any flowers? _ makes Jisoo want to throw himself into a bonfire and astounded with the human mind at the same time.)

 

Jisoo walks to the entrance, ready to politely apologize to whoever just walked in, but he’s met with a familiar face. 

 

“Jisoo! It’s me!”

 

Seokmin holds his arms out like he’s presenting himself as a gift, dressed lightly in a simple gray hoodie and jeans. 

 

“Oh my God!” Jisoo screams and throws his hands up as well. “Seokmin!”

 

Seokmin screeches and they run to each other, grabbing each others’ hands and jumping up and down like school girls. They continue to talk whilst bouncing around the gallery. 

 

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you were in Seoul! I found out through Soonyoung!”

 

“I’m sorry! I was kind of busy getting things straightened out and I just didn’t get the chance to contact you!”

 

Seokmin smiles. “Why are we still jumping! We saw each other a month ago!”

 

Jisoo and Seokmin make eye contact and stop jumping right away. Stuff like that is what kills a man. 

 

“Huh. Anyways, how did Soonyoung know?”

 

Seokmin flaps his hand around and walks around the gallery. His voice echoes more and more the further he walks away from Jisoo. “Oh, you know, he knows everything. And I think Seungkwan’s in the area!”

 

Jisoo smiles and goes back to unboxing his cards. “Let’s do something. Do you know where -”

 

“Aahh!” Seokmin ambushes Jisoo from the back, leaping up and holding onto Jisoo’s waist in order to keep himself up in a piggyback. Jisoo lurches forward and almost hits his face against the marble counter where the register is.

 

“Oh my God, Seokmin, what the fuck!”

 

Jisoo swings around as much as he can with a full-grown man on his back and Seokmin giggles. “Lighten up, Jisoo! If there’s anything you need to tell me, you can. You look stressed.” Seokmin squeezes his thighs together and Jisoo feels his ribs literally breaking and caving in on each other. 

 

“Well, this is  _ not _ the way to do it.” Jisoo grunts and Seokmin finally lets go, but he still has his arms wrapped around Jisoo’s shoulders in a back hug fashion. 

 

“Am I ruining a moment?”

 

Jisoo and Seokmin knock their heads together when they look at the same time, and Jisoo rubs the back of his face as he looks up.

 

“J-Jeonghan-ssi!” Jisoos straightens up, wishing that he wasn’t just wearing his jeans and a worn-out button down. Seokmin literally just shoves Jisoo off of him and brushes himself off like he was hugging a dirt-covered statue. Jisoo isn’t sure whether he should be relieved or kind of annoyed. 

 

Jeonghan smiles, giving Seokmin a small bow. “I just wanted to drop these off.” Jeonghan holds up a navy blue pastry box. “They’re cookies. I tried making an experimental batch and they tasted fine so I wanted to give them to you. Who better to taste-test than my next door neighbor?”

 

Jeonghan’s light brown hair looks hazy and caramelly in the sunlight leaking through the windows. 

 

Actually, everything about him looks hazy and caramelly. 

 

His skin gleams pale against the bright light of spring and his clothes are neat and simple; black trousers with a white shirt. Jisoo kind of  _ dies _ and the look on Seokmin’s face is shit-eating so he knows that it’s not going by unnoticed. 

 

“Thank you, I appreciate it.”

 

Jeonghan nods and walks over to hand Jisoo the box. He makes it a point to smile gently. (Actually, it might not be a point but to Jisoo, point fucking  _ taken _ .) “If I had known you had guests, I would have made more.”

 

Jeonghan’s expression is unreadable and Jisoo realizes that pretty much every time he’s talked to Jeonghan, it was the same feeling of uneasiness and comfort thrown together. Jeonghan looked like the type of person to be able to hurt himself and then smile about it. 

 

“O-oh, no, that’s fine. This is Seokmin. He’s my, uh-”

 

“Friend.” Seokmin interjects and holds out his hands. Jisoo wants to punch Seokmin in the face when he smiles  _ like that _ . The smile that Seokmin gives to people that he’d either like to fuck or like to tease his friends about. It’s so dazzling and white and bright and the epitome of dentist-poster-child that Jeonghan blinks and gives his own smile back. 

 

If Seokmin’s not smiling because of the second reason, Jisoo is  _ unfortunately _ , going to have to fight him to the death. 

 

“Oh, well, I hope you have a good day, Seokmin. I’m Jeonghan.”

 

“Thank you, you too!” Seokmin turns around and winks at Jisoo. Jeonghan lets out a noise that’s halfway between a laugh and a throat-clearing. Jisoo averts his eyes. His cheeks are on  _ fire _ . 

 

Jeonghan says something else but Jisoo can’t really hear anything right now so he bows and hopes whatever it was, was a goodbye. Jeonghan leaves and Seokmin spins around so fast that three bones crack like a whip. 

 

“You fucking  _ like _ him.”

 

Jisoo scoffs and raises a hand up to his defense. “I don’t even know him that well! He just lives next door!”

 

“You looked like you’d shove the cookies up your  _ ass _ if he asked you to. You don’t just-”

 

“Oh, shut up. His bakery is the one next door.”

 

Seokmin squeals obnoxiously. “And you’re so obvious about it! Shit, Jisoo, I know this is kind of soon but he’s like, the perfect rebound!”

 

Jisoo narrows his eyes and slams the small plastic card holder down against the reception counter. Seokmin staggers backwards but continues to jump. 

 

“It’s been three weeks since I broke with him, Seokmin. I think it’s a bit soon.” Jisoo pulls at his collar and opens up a button. It’s too tight all of a sudden. “Besides, with someone like  _ him _ , I’d never let him become a rebound.”

 

Seokmin flaps his hand in the air, disregarding Jisoo’s (very valid) argument away with two motions of his hand. “Whatever. Life’s too short to dwell on the technicalities. Move on, have fun.”

 

“Then why don’t you go for it with Soonyoung?”

 

Seokmin raises his index finger and his mouth opens and closes. “That’s -” Seokmin clears his throat and Jisoo raises brow. “- completely different.”

 

“Life’s too short to dwell on the  _ technicalities _ .  _ Move on, have fun _ .”

 

Seokmin makes a  _ whatever _ kind of shrug. “The key words would be  _ move on _ . I’m not moving on. I’m moving somewhere. Slowly. Somewhere.”

 

“Just not  _ on _ .”

 

“I hope you die because of all the pollen in here.”

 

-

-

 

“Open up! It’s me, Seungkwan! And Hansol!” Jisoo’s door is knocked upon  _ again _ . Jisoo sighs. There’s literally a doorbell  _ right there _ . Like seriously. Just. 

 

_ Right there _ .

Why is half of the earth’s population acting like they can’t see from more than a direct field of vision? 

“That’s probably Seungkwan and Hansol.” Seokmin doesn’t look up from the tv. Jisoo makes a face. 

 

“Yes, that’s probably them, Seokmin. Thank you for your incredibly astute observational skills.”

 

“Uh-huh,” says Seokmin. He blindly reaches around for the chicken and once he finds purchase, he takes a giant, unforgiving bite and starts laughing when someone says something on the screen. Jisoo groans and gets up. 

 

“Hey, Seungkwan!” Jisoo smiles at Hansol, too. “Hey, Sol.”

 

“Yeah, hi, whatever-” Seungkwan shoves his shoes off and barges in. Jisoo lays pressed against the door with Hansol next to him, the both of them doing what they can to best avoid Seungkwan’s frantic limbs and the swinging back he’s carrying. “- who was that? The hot dude next door? He just waved at us as he was going in. Shit, if I wasn’t with Hansol, I’d be down to fuc-”

 

“I’m begging you as your friend and as the guy you’re  _ dating _ , please don’t finish that sentence.” He sounds more tired than offended.

 

Seungkwan looks over his shoulder while he’s halfway to the house, with an eye roll. “Ugh, keep it in your pants, Chwe. Jealous much?” He throws the bag down onto the floor and leaps next to Seokmin, attacking the chicken with vigor. 

 

“What the hell did he  _ smoke _ ?” Jisoo crosses his arms and Hansol sighs. 

 

“The kids that he were teaching were especially rowdy today. He drank like, seven shots of espresso in three hours today.” The both of them pause for a split second to remember that it’s not even his personal best. 

 

Jisoo snorts. “I literally cannot  _ wait _ until he crashes. Have fun with that.”

 

Hansol lets out a pained groan. “I hate you.”

 

“Hey, you two bitches! Shut up and sit!” Seungkwan waves his half-eaten chicken drumstick in the air and taps his free hand against the floor in an erratic matter. “You need to help me.”

 

Seungkwan’s calling people  _ bitches _ . That’s never a good sign. 

 

“What’re you gonna do?”

 

Seungkwan points to the bag. “I brought a bunch of hair dye because I wanted to color my hair. But I don’t know if I should.”

 

Jisoo sits down with Hansol and opens up the grocery bag. “Blonde? Pink?”

 

“Yeah, my roots are growing out.” Seungkwan uses his clean hand to touch the ends of his fluffy popcorn-colored hair. “And I wanted to dye them pink.”

 

_ No fucking shit. _ The whole world is just ready to be on SVU Korea. 

 

“It’s a nice color.”

 

Seungkwan doesn’t answer. He takes a slow bite of his food, to which even Seokmin takes notice and turns around. 

 

“Seungkwan, you good?” Seokmin pats Seungkwan’s arm and pauses the tv screen. 

 

“You do it.”

 

“What? Me?” Seokmin points to himself. 

 

Seungkwan sighs. “No, not  _ you _ , Jisoo. C’mon, Jisoo! You know what they say! Hair dye is cheaper than therapy!”

 

Jisoo gives Seungkwan a look. “I don’t think I’m the one who needs therapy here.”

 

Hansol taps Jisoo’s foot with his own. “He ran off with all your money and you’re basically a loser with a nice apartment. Go for it.”

 

Jisoo bites the inside of his cheek.  _ Hansol, you too?  _ “Yeah, I got fucked over, but who cares? I’m moving on in other ways. I might be a fucking loser -” Jisoo’s breath catches in his throat for some reason. Saying it out loud hurts him more than he thought it would. “- but at least I have a nice home?”

 

Jisoo doesn’t know why his voice went up like that. 

 

Seokmin nods at nothing and pushes the boxes towards Jisoo. “We’ll help.”

 

Jisoo stares at the model on the carton. The girl’s hair screams  _ snatched _ but her eyes read,  _ my life isn’t _ , and, well, who’s Jisoo to  _ not _ dye his hair because he’s in the midst of a personal and ongoing mental-breakdown-slash-crisis?

 

No one. 

 

-

-

 

“I did not fucking sign up for  _ this _ !” Jisoo holds back literal  _ tears _ when the four of them are done wrestling Jisoo’s hair around in the bathroom. They all sit side by side on the edge of Jisoo’s bed, looking at the wide floor mirror that fills half the wall in front of them. 

 

Jisoo’s hair is sopping wet and dripping onto his clothes. 

 

Jisoo’s hair is also pink. 

 

But it’s also also  _ purple _ . 

 

Jisoo stares at his head. It’s like a strawberry pissed onto a blond head and then a grape gently died on top of it. Light streaks of lavender-blond run through the mix, giving the impression that an unicorn took a big, fat shit on Jisoo’s head. 

 

“I don’t get it! How the hell is it possible to get purple!” Seungkwan clutches the box of dye they had used in his hand. “It’s literally not possible!”

 

“Uh, guys?”

 

Seokmin moves and stands in front of them. Hansol mutters something along the lines of,  _ here we go _ , and Jisoo swallows. 

 

“Yes,  _ Seokmin _ ?” Jisoo grits his teeth. 

 

“Seungkwan bought two boxes.”

 

“Of?” 

 

“Dye.”

 

“So?” Jisoo taps his foot impatiently. “There was the blond dye to bleach my hair out.”

 

“And he also brought purple. His backup choice.”

 

Seungkwan lets out a small cough. “I forgot about that. I didn’t realize he’d take it out, though!”

 

Jisoo throws himself onto the bed. The white covers make him feel like he’s recording a music video where he’s dying and on his way to heaven. 

 

“Jisoo?”

 

Jisoo can’t make his voice louder than a simple whisper. “Yes, Hansol?”

 

“Your hair is still wet.”

 

“Everyone’s a detective today.”

 

“The color. It’s leaking onto your sheets.”

 

Jisoo sighs and closes his eyes with a defeated whimper. 

 

“Oh, fuck it all.”

 

-

-

 

Jisoo wakes up the next morning feeling like he’s waking up from a dream. 

 

He temporarily forgets the mess that happened yesterday but he’s faced with a brutal reminder when he looks up at the bathroom mirror while brushing his teeth. 

 

“Fuck,” Jisoo mutters. His hair’s as pink as ever, with thin strands of lavender and blond thrown into the mix. It’s actually not that bad. It seems that once his hair had dried, the purple part of it just mixed into darker strips of pink. 

 

At least they look natural. (Well, as natural as someone with pink hair could. But still, the strands are thin and look like highlights more than anything.)

 

It’s surprisingly not that bad and Jisoo, for the first time in  _ weeks _ , makes him feel like he’s going to be okay. 

 

Jisoo quickly gets ready to go down to the store one last time before the grand opening when he realizes that he needs to pick up Chan from his aunt’s house. 

 

He repeats the address to himself as he steps out the door. 

 

“Oh! Jisoo! You’re pink!” Jisoo’s head whips around and Kyungsoo stands at his door in a thin windbreaker. “Wow, you look like a strawberry sat on you.”

 

Jisoo lets out an exaggerated sniffle. “My friends are not my friends, Kyungsoo. It seems that-”

 

Barking ensues chaotically throughout Kyungsoo’s apartment at this exact time. It’s like his pet  _ knows _ . 

 

“Oh, my God, Jisoo, I swear one of these days we’ll talk properly, it’s just that my friend’s dog misses his owner and every time someone  _ breathes _ against the door, he thinks it’s him.”

 

“Wow, you must be close to your friend if you’re still looking after it.”

 

“Something like that.” Kyungsoo lets a light smile smooth over his face and Jisoo can’t help but grin back. “I just-” The barking starts again and Kyungsoo curses quietly as he scrambles to punch the passcode in. “Sorry, Jisoo, I’ve got to go!”

 

“Bye! Good luck!”

 

Kyungsoo lets out a muffled  _ thanks _ and the door slams behind him. The barking goes on until Jisoo reaches the elevator. 

 

“Floor one, I assume?”

 

_ Jeonghan _ . 

 

Jisoo turns red from the tips of his ears down to the soles of his feet. His skin must be blending in with his new hair. 

 

“Hello.” Jisoo steps into the elevator. “And yes, please.”

 

Jeonghan presses the button and steps to the side a little so Jisoo can stand comfortably. 

 

“We seem to be running into each other a lot lately. And you’re awfully pink.” Jeonghan’s eyes crinkle up like he’s smiling but his lips don’t move. “I like that.”

 

Jisoo doesn’t know which statement Jeonghan’s referring to. 

 

“Oh, um, yeah, well. I guess. That’s-”

 

Jeonghan interjects. “Jisoo-ssi, please relax around me. I think we’ll get along fine. I mean, we’re next door neighbors who also happen to own stores that are adjacent. It’s fate! And can I drop the formalities and call you Jisoo?” Jeonghan tilts his head. 

 

This man  _ knows _ what he’s doing. Jisoo coughs. “Um, yeah. Fate. Formaliti-” Jisoo takes in a big gulp of air. “I’m sorry, I’m just, you remind me of someone. And I just, um, yeah-” Jisoo sucks in a breath of air and kind of dissolves into one side of the wall. A concerned expression paints Jeonghan’s face and Jisoo  _ feel _ the very tips of his ears burning. Jeonghan opens his mouth to say something but Jisoo looks up and sees that the “Floor 1” button is lit up.

 

The elevator dings Jisoo bows as curtly as he can without being rude, leaving Jeonghan open-mouthed and still. Jisoo squeezes his eyes shut once he reaches the lobby and when he opens them, he runs right into someone.

 

“Hyung, be careful!” Chan reaches his arms out so he doesn’t topple over. “What happened, are you okay?” Chan looks worried. Jisoo gives him an awkward smile. It feels more like a grimace, though, and he sees Chan’s eyes quiver slightly. 

 

That’s cute, kind of. He acts like a first-class teenage asshole but it’s obvious that he’s aware enough to care. If he was his age, Jisoo wouldn't’ have any problem telling Jisoo about all of his problems. 

 

“I’m fine. Did you eat breakfast?”

 

“No,” Chan eyes Jisoo and Jisoo tries to calm himself down. He watches as Chan mentally toes at the line, to see whether he’s okay or not. “Buy me something, hyung?”

 

Jisoo swings an arm around Chan’s neck and holds him in a strangled side hug despite Chan’s (loud) protests. “C’mon, let’s go fatten you up.”

 

“Aw, hyung, let go!” Chan whines and tugs on Jisoo’s arm. Jisoo fights back and breaks out into laughter as the two of them stagger down the street like that; Chan in a chokehold and Jisoo jokingly not letting go. 

 

It feels right. 

 

-

-

 

_ You remind me of someone _ . The line had come out of nowhere. 

 

Jisoo’s stomach lurches. He can’t focus on moving the tables, so he gives up. 

 

Jeonghan really doesn’t remind him of anyone. He doesn’t even know him at all besides his name, job, and where he lives, but it’s like Jisoo can see every aspect of his personality. 

 

But at the same time, he doesn’t understand a thing. 

 

Jeonghan’s as light and transparent as day and as bright as the sun, all gold and warm and tawny and angelic. He’s what the dawn looks like; perfect and human and full of energy and heat but held down just enough that it doesn’t explode like the middle of the morning. 

 

Jeonghan throws him off, too. 

 

Everytime Jisoo’s seen him, his eyes remain the same; unchaning from it’s dark brown and slightly gleaming state. It’s the kind of look you give to someone when you know something they don’t. He’s like the middle of the night; he terrifies Jisoo for no legitimate reason and it drives Jisoo to a point of curiosity where he’s willing to scare himself in the process of getting answers. 

 

Or something like that.

 

Jisoo hates the feeling he senses growing in the pit of his stomach. 

 

He’s always developed crushes fairly easily; but as an adult, he thought he had gotten that under control. 

 

Clearly not. 

 

_ He’s not for you.  _

 

_ He’s just a person who looks hot.  _

 

_ You don’t know him.  _

 

That’s the one thing that keeps Jisoo from tipping the scale. 

 

He doesn’t  _ know  _ Jeonghan. He doesn’t know anything about him that’s substantial. It’s the only reason that keeps hims safe for now. All he has to do is never interact with him again. He’s just feeling the fluttery parts because of Jeonghan’s face; he doesn’t know what lies under the surface. 

 

So why does Jeonghan seem to suffocate him? At first, it was in the  _ good _ way. 

Now, Jisoo’s just scared.

 

-

-

 

Jisoo remembers. 

 

Who Jeonghan reminds him of. 

 

Jisoo shoves the last table in front of him as hard as he can and prays that the scrapes don’t result in skid marks against the floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys i swear im trying to be funny just bear with me lskjfslkjsklj 
> 
> check out my other fics if you'd like!!
> 
> hope you guys all have a great day and stay happy and healthy and see you next week !!


	3. the blood of a rose

“I think you’re ready.”

 

Jisoo looks at the store, and then his aunt, and then the store again. The gallery’s been complete; the rows of shelves are filled with flowers and arrangements and the business cards are stocked and the wispy white curtains are hung and the new open sign is ready and it’s just all perfect. 

 

Jisoo gets a sense of relief. 

 

Maybe life doesn’t suck for hit. 

 

“I think I’m ready too.”

 

“Ah, you.” Jisoo’s aunt smiles and clasps her hands together. “I hope you like this place, Jisoo. Take care of it for me.”

 

Jisoo sniffles; half because of the allergies and half because of the sudden rush of emotion he gets.  _ Don’t be a little bitch, keep it in _ . Jisoo still sniffles again. “I wil.”

 

“I’m going to go check the back one more time and make sure the watering cans are all ready. I’m leaving after; you can do this, right?”

 

Jisoo bends his neck to the left until it cracks. “I was a prosecutor. I can handle this.”

 

Jisoo’s aunt heads off to the back but sends him a look. “I wouldn’t go parading around with that. You’ll be regarded poorly if you let it slip that you gave up being a  _ prosecutor. _ ”

 

“Right.”

 

Jisoo walks to the window and flips the sign. It’s now open. 

 

He stands behind the register, all berathy and filled with adrenaline. 

 

He hopes there’s going to be business. 

 

-

-

 

It’s been three hours since the opening of the store and already, it’s filled with couples milling around and looking at flowers. But mostly, his main customers had been frantic men looking for the perfect bouquet for their girlfriends. 

 

_ “ _ Get me something with a lot of pink, please! _ ”  _ Jisoo had given him a bouquet with pink flowering branches mixed in with white roses. He had thanked him with a rushed voice and threw all his change into the tip jar. 

 

“The most expensive thing you’ve got; with the vase!” Jisoo had handed a huffy twenty-something year old guy a terracotta square vase with  cymbidium orchids, white lilies, and pink roses at the base. It had cost a whopping three-hundred. He hadn’t even blinked as he handed sheet after sheet of fifty-dollar bills over to Jisoo. 

 

“I need something for a wedding. Like an engagement. A proposal. Something bright, please.” Jisoo had selected a white ceramic vase with purple hydrangeas, laces of baby’s breath, lilacs, and peach-colored roses with sprigs of green ivy weaved through the stalks. 

 

Flowers in Gangnam. 

 

It does much better than Jisoo had originally thought. 

 

These people don’t care about money, don’t care about flowers, they just need an easily-accessed store they can reach when their girlfriends cry. 

 

Jisoo doesn’t mind; it’s not like he’s doing this because of his overflowing passion for the botanical-arrangement arts. He’s doing it for the money, which clearly proves to be no issue. 

 

Jisoo decides that he should make something for Jeonghan. 

 

He feels bad for running out of the elevator that day. He needs to get over it, anyways. Jeonghan isn’t  _ him _ . Jeonghan is Jeonghan. Jeonghan is someone that Jisoo doesn’t know very well yet but would like to. As friends. 

 

Because Jisoo is not going to fall in love all over again; especially not after where it got him. Out three-hundred thousand dollars, relocated, and thrown in the middle of a fucking flower shop that’s fucking  _ allergic _ to.

 

Honestly? 

 

He’s over it. 

 

-

-

 

“Hello, Jisoo-ssi! What a nice surprise!”

 

Jeonghan smiles at him as if they’re old acquaintances meeting after years of separation. Jisoo bites his tongue. 

 

He didn’t drop the formalities. 

 

“Hello. I just stopped by to take a break.” Jisoo gives Jeonghan a quick nod and finds a seat. He feels bad for hogging a whole booth to himself but he’s tired so fuck everyone else. The bakery is much larger and busier than Jisoo had originally thought. 

 

Jeonghan doesn’t bother him and disappears back into the kitchen. 

 

The bakery’s a nice one; there are displays all around the store with different pastries and breads and bagels. The main one is up front at the register counter; that one’s full of cakes and more expensive-looking things. 

 

The walls are made to look like the panels of white-picket-fence-homes in America, with fake windows completed with fake flowers and everything. There’s a vintage red bike hung up on one wall and a decorative sky-blue kite hangs down from one of the main lights. 

 

It’s nice. 

 

Jisoo buries his head into his hands. 

 

Who the fuck knew being in the flower industry was so fucking exhausting? It sounds like a joke when he thinks about it.

 

Someone slides into the seat in front of him. 

 

“Oh!” Jisoo yelps, falling backwards. Except he’s in a booth so he can’t fall backwards. So he just kind of hits it with his back and the thumping sound echoes around the bakery. Jisoo flushes and tries to straighten himself out under the stares and glances he’s getting from other people. 

 

“Sorry if I scared you.” Jeonghan smiles and his eyes fold up. There’s a smear of something green across his cheek and Jisoo’s tempted to wipe it away. 

 

“No, no, it’s fine.”

 

Jisoo waits for Jeonghan to say something. He’s starting to feel like he’s under a microscope. 

 

“Could I stop by your store later?” Jeonghan points to the fake windows on one wall. “I don’t like plastic flowers. But my real ones died while I was waiting for your aunt’s, ah, excuse me,  _ your _ store to open up. Would you mind helping me pick some out?”

 

Jisoo swallows and knits his fingers together under the table. His knuckles press into each other and Jisoo looks down. “Yes, of course.”

 

“Great, thank you!” Jeonghan stands up. “I’ll be going back to the kitchen now. Bye, Jisoo-ssi!”

 

“Are you the baker?”

 

Jeonghan looks up in surprise. Jisoo’s sure he has the same expression on. He’s never initiated conversation with Jeonghan before; just either awkwardly tried to end it or in that  _ one case _ , sprinted out of an elevator to avoid talking to him. Thinking about it now, Jeonghan seems nice to keep on trying talking to him. 

 

“No, I’m the owner, but I like to help choose the recipes so sometimes I bake them and-”

 

Jisoo stands up and grabs a napkin from the little napkin stand on his table. He holds it up to the side of Jeonghan’s cheek and his breath catches. 

 

_ What the fuck are you doing! _

 

_ Stop! _

 

_ No! _

 

_ Go back!  _

 

The alarm bells are ringing in Jisoo’s head. He feels the rush of blood go his head and feels the burn in his fingers and feels his heartbeat pulsing in his wrist. 

 

Jeonghan smiles. “Do I have something on my face?”

 

“Yes, you do.” Someone Jisoo doesn’t know swings an arm around Jeonghan’s face and takes the napkin from Jisoo’s hand. “Sorry if he’s bothering you, he flirts with everyone.” The man gives him a wink and jokingly rubs the green frosting off of his cheek. Jeonghan protests.

 

“I have to go now, Jisoo-ssi.” Jeonghan looks at his friend. “ _ You.  _ Behave yourself.”

 

Jeonghan disappears behind the door again. 

 

“Sorry.” Jisoo straightens out his shirt and frowns a bit when he notices that there’s a piece of fertilizer on his hem. He pulls it off and it falls to the ground before Jisoo can catch it. 

 

“Don’t worry about it.” The man tilts his head. “Who are you, though? Jeonghan doesn’t really talk to customers. Sorry if that sounds rude. I’m Minghao.”

 

Foreign. 

 

His Korean’s good, though. 

 

Also, that was a lot of things to take in at once. Jisoo blinks. “Uh, I’m Jisoo? I own the flower shop next door, and uh, hello, Minghao.” Jisoo runs his tongue over the back of his teeth. He can’t interact with new people very well. 

 

“Oh, cool! I’m Jeonghan’s personal leech.”

 

Jisoo blinks  _ again _ . Minghao makes it very hard for a socially awkward person to respond normally. “I, uh, that’s nice?”

 

Minghao giggles. “Kidding, I work in stocks. I help the internatio-” Minghao pauses. “Actually, I don’t really know what you call it.” He shrugs casually and Jisoo gulps.

 

Okay, then. 

 

Jisoo has literally never met such a character. He’s just so  _ open _ , right off the bat, which could be a good and bad thing. Everyone loves a friendly guy but Minghao seems like he might accidentally give away his social security number if you ask  nicely enough. 

 

“That’s very nice. But how are you in the middle of a pastry shop at one in the afternoon?” Jisoo tilts his head and smiles. “I thought stocks were supposed to be a cut-throat world of never-ending trading and phone calls. Or is that just in the movies?” 

 

Minghao’s light expression drops. “Oh, shit!”

 

He shouts something at Jisoo, but it’s either in mandarin or it’s too rushed to be understood. 

 

Jisoo blinks. 

 

Okay, then. 

 

-

-

 

Jeonghan comes by exactly at the time he’s promised. 

 

Later. 

 

It’s later. 

 

It’s the perfect amount of time,  _ later _ , that’s not too early but it’s not late  _ enough _ to look like Jeonghan didn’t care enough to come. 

 

Jisoo’s ringing up the customer in front of him when he walks through the door. Jisoo’s fingers shake as he hands the girl her single bouquet of daffodils and lilacs. It’s a strange aesthetic combination and he wanted to help her add to it (or maybe just take everything out and start over) but she seems extremely content with her purchase so he lets her walk out of the door with perhaps the ugliest duo of flowers he’s ever had to see.

 

The description is a stretch. 

 

But he feels dramatic. 

 

“Hello, I’m here for a private consultation with Jisoo-ssi.” Jeonghan places his hands on the register counter like he’s a little kid waiting for candy. 

 

“Hello.” Jisoo wipes his hands off. Not because he doesn’t know what to do with them, but because they’re so sweaty that Jisoo’s slightly concerned for his well-being. Normal people don’t sweat like this, do they?

 

But Jeonghan doesn’t look like  _ normal _ people. He’s breathtaking and looks like he should have a pair of angel wings hanging off his back. So it’s justified. 

 

“Do you think we could start right away? I’m sorry for the rush but I have someone to meet in a little bit.”

 

Jisoo steps out of the counter. “Of course. Do you have any kind of preferences in colors or flowers?”

 

Jeonghan tilts his head. “Nope. Do you have any?”

 

Jisoo looks around. “I think yellow might work well with your American-vintage theme? Something bright. What about these?” Jisoo leads Jeonghan over to the section that houses the yellow-colored flowers. (Yes, everything’s arranged in rainbow order. Everyone seems to love it. But Jisoo loves it the most.) “Daylilies. These could work well because they’re low maintenance; you’ll have to dig a little hole the dirt and they just stay alive. Or maybe purple?”

 

Jeonghan shakes his head. “No, these are perfect.” He looks down and gently touches a petal like it’s made of broken glass. “Daylilies. The name is gorgeous.”

 

_ Yeah, you are. _

 

Jisoo shakes his head.

 

“Would you like me to send over an arrangement?”

 

Jeonghan nods. “Yes, please.”

 

“I can get them to you by tonight; I just need a little time to set up the bulbs. Is that alright?”

 

Jeonghan looks up at Jisoo. “Of course. I’ll be in the store until nine, so feel free to drop by anytime before that.”

 

Jisoo nods. “Perfect.”

 

They walk to the door in strangely comfortable silence. Jeonghan turns around. 

 

“You seem to finally be comfortable, Jisoo-ssi.”

 

“Hmm?” Jisoo pushes open the door and the sunlight filters in, hitting Jeonghan right at the cheekbones. He looks like he’s made of transparent marble, statuesque and impossibly light at the same time. All carved out cheekbones and large eyes but soft skin and pink lips. 

 

“You look like you belong here.”

 

Jisoo can see his reflection in the wide, floor-length mirror leaning against the wall (Chan’s newest rule: rich people love looking at themselves before they shop; have a mirror). Clean trousers, a lilac-colored dress shirt, and pink-purple hair pushed over his eyes. 

He feels like one of the flowers here. 

 

No,  _ Jeonghan _ looks like something that should be put on display. Jisoo peaks through his lashes. 

 

Jeonghan’s gone when Jisoo catches his breath. 

-

-

 

Jisoo knows this probably counts as murder in his field of business, but who cares. 

 

He rips another petal. 

 

_ He loves me _ …

He rips off another petal. 

 

_ He loves me not… _

 

He rips off another petal. 

 

_ He loves me… _

 

Jisoo grits his teeth and rips off the last petal with a sense of aggressiveness. 

 

_ He loves me not _ . 

 

He feels like an absolute psychopath; going from flower to flower and plucking the reds and yellows and whites until they litter the floor of the breakroom. 

 

He sighs. And then he sniffles. Jisoo blames the allergies. 

 

Kicking them into a messy pile, Jisoo gathers five stalks’ worth of petals and shove them into the middle of the floor. 

 

What is he, five?

 

-

-

 

“Do you like chicken breast or thighs?”

 

“None, I’m gay.”

 

“Chan!”

 

Jisoo smacks the back of Chan’s head and flushes when people give him weird looks. Chan just giggles and shakes his head once. His hair snaps back into place like rubber. Why Chan feels the need to say things things out loud when they’re in family-friendly environments like a  _ grocery store _ , he doesn’t know. (Or really, why he has to say anything at all.)

 

“Sorry, sorry.” Chan looks at the counter. “What’s the difference?”

 

Jisoo throws his hands up in exasperation. “I don’t  _ know!  _ Just, where’s the lettuce I told you to get?”

 

Chan holds up the two bags in his hands. “I got a bunch because there was a sale.”

 

Jisoo bites the inside of his cheek so hard that he tastes blood. The metallic film tastes horrible and his eyes water involuntarily.

 

“Chan?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“That’s cabbage.”

 

-

-

 

Jisoo looks at the shopping cart. There’s a ridiculous amount of vegetables in there and the sheer number of snacks that Chan’s piled in already tells Jisoo that his bank account his going to be be drained. 

 

Dammit. 

 

“Jisoo-ssi!”

 

Chan responds first, swirling around and bounding up to someone before Jisoo can stop him. “Hello, sir! Who are you!” Chan smiles. “You’re really good looking, you know that?”

 

“Chan, get back here!” Jisoo grabs hold of Chan’s hood and yanks him backwards, sending him shooting into Jisoo’s chest. “I’m sorry, Jeonghan-ssi, this is my younger cousin. He’s sixteen, please excuse him.”

 

Jeonghan laughs. “Alright.” Jeonghan eyes Jisoo’s cart and whistles. “What’re you trying to make?”

 

Jisoo’s suddenly embarrassed. Of his shopping cart. That’s the effect that Jeonghan has on him. 

 

It’s kind of sad. 

 

“I don’t know, actually.” Jisoo glares at Chan. “ _ He _ dragged me out here because he complained that my fridge was empty. I’m just letting him get whatever.”

 

Jeonghan smiles and holds up his red grocery store basket. “I’m making dinner, too! You two should come over; I love to cook and I never get to have guests over.”

 

Jisoo immediately puts his hands up and backs away. “Oh, no, it’s fine, I’ll just google a recip-”

 

“Really, I insist, Jisoo-ssi. We’re neighbors, we should take care of each other.”

 

Jisoo grabs his shopping cart and gives Jeonghan an awkward chuckle. “No, Jeonghan-ssi, I don’t want to impose or intru-”

 

“Oh, shut  _ up _ , hyung, you can’t cook for  _ shit _ , say yes to the nice man and let’s go!” Chan turns around to give Jeonghan a demure smile. “We’d love to.”

 

Jeonghan laughs. “Let’s go, then.”

 

-

-

“Hey, I have Cartoon Network if you want to watch something while Jisoo-ssi and I prepare dinner.” Jeonghan points at his TV and gives Chan an encouraging smile. Chan responds with a slight frown, however. 

“Sir, how old do I look?”

 

Jeonghan offers him a sheepish chuckle. “Sorry. What’d you like? Crime shows? Mystery? Drama?”

 

Chan shrugs. “Cartoon Network’s fine.” He saunters off into the living room with a nonchalant look on his face but he looks like he’s about to burst into a million shards of sunglist as soon as he turns away. 

 

Jisoo follows Jeonghan into the kitchen. “You’ll have to excuse him; the word  _ manners _ don’t stick with him as much as they should.”

 

Jeonghan smiles and his eyes do the crinkly thing. “No problem. We’ve all been there.”

 

Jisoo laughs. “You were like that, too? It’s hard to imagine.”

 

“Oh, of course! I got into a lot of trouble, you know.”

 

“You fought people?” Jisoo’s kind of impressed and shocked at the same time. Jeonghan doesn’t look like the type to ever do that but when he looks at Jeonghan one more time, he can kind of see it. 

 

Jeonghan looks behind his shoulder and hands Jisoo a tomato. “What? Oh, no, I would just forget my homework or wake up late for school. You know, that kind of stuff.” Jeonghan whistles something while washing the other vegetables. 

 

Jisoo doesn’t know where to look. “Yeah, that kind of stuff. Totally.”

 

-

-

 

Jisoo looks at his vegetables and then he looks at Jeonghan’s vegetables and then he decides he’s just going to  _ die _ in a fucking  _ hole _ because he’s twenty fucking eight years old and his tomates are dripping and falling apart and his squash are like tetris blocks that don’t  _ fit _ into anything and his potatoes don’t look like anything, really, but yeah, Jeonghan’s onions are perfectly diced; all white and even and cubed and his spring onions are chopped so thin the can’t even be called slivers; Jisoo’s just doing to actually  _ die _ because he can’t even fucking cut vegetables and he’s  _ twenty e- _

 

“Jisoo-ssi, do you mind just putting all of those in the pot, except the tomatoes? I’m just going to set the table.”

 

Jisoo snaps out on his absolute self-loathing and he nods. “Of course.”

 

Jeonghan pauses before he leaves, pressing a hand lightly on the small of Jisoo’s back and leaning over him with a worried face. 

 

“Jisoo-ssi, are you okay? You look pale all of a sudden. I’m sorry if I forced you out if you were feeling unwell, should I help you back to your apartment? I can take care of Chan for the night.”

 

Jisoo turns his head and he sees that Jeonghan is  _ right _ there, he’s  _ right there _ . He can smell Jeonghan’s cologne and Jeonghan’s eyes bore into his and Jisoo just loses his mind because he reminds Jisoo of  _ him _ , God,  _ God,  _ the resemblance is uncanny. 

 

Jisoo kisses him. 

 

He doesn’t even  _ think _ , doesn’t even know what he’s doing, just finds himself kissing Jeonghan’s mouth softly and Jeonghan isn’t even pushing him away; his eyes are closed and his hand presses tighter into Jisoo’s back. His mind grows empty and he’s trying to breathe but Jeonghan’s lips are on his and it’s just -

 

It’s  _ too _ much. 

 

It’s everything that Jisoo expects it to be. 

 

Jisoo, for some reason, hates that. He shouldn’t have been  _ expecting _ anything in the first place.

 

He pulls away. 

 

Jeonghan’s lips are shiny and semi-swollen, a slight shade darker than they were. Jisoo turns his head away sharply and drops his vegetables into the pot. They plop into the water with a small splash and Jisoo draws his hands back. 

 

“I’m sorry. That was out of line.” Jisoo brushes the excess water off of his hands. “I’m so sorry.” Jisoo bows and Jeonghan takes a step back. 

 

“No, it’s fine. I didn’t-” Jeonghan places a finger on his lip like he’s trying to see if what happened, actually just happened. “- Don’t worry about it.”

 

The fragrance of sandalwood and honey makes Jisoo shiver and he bites the inside of his own mouth.

 

It bleeds all over again.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello im back!! thank you for those of you who like this fic, im having a really fun time writing it !!
> 
> please stay happy and healthy and see you next time !!:))


	4. it's going to be fine (probably not but whatever)

Jisoo wipes down the register with a slightly damp towel and watches as the coffee soaks into it within seconds. He picks up the cup he’s dropped by the phone and drops the towel on top of it before it gets into the phone. 

“Hyung, what’s wrong with you today? Is going down to the house stressing you out or something?”

Jisoo looks at and bites his cheek. Right. 

He’s told Chan that he needs to go down to his old apartment to get his last boxes. Except he doesn’t have any boxes left and it’s because he needs to talk to him except he doesn’t want to talk to him, except that he has to. 

Jisoo sighs. “I guess. Wanna pull the curtains back for me? And don’t forget the sign.”

“Okay. What time do you want me to say that you’re closing at?”

“Two’s fine.”

“Okay.” Chan shuffles around as Jisoo goes back to cleaning up the counter. He moves around the store, looking for things that need to be rearranged or cleaned. There’s nothing for him to do, though, which means his mind wanders. 

Jisoo’s always been on the more emotional side of things, but he’s also never let them get the best of him. 

But normal people don’t just snap back from getting out a six-year relationship that ended in such a shit mess. Jisoo doesn’t really want to face reality yet; he’s going to milk out this post-breakup mindlessness for as long as he can. 

And then there’s Jeonghan. 

He kissed Jeonghan. 

And Jeonghan just agreed to not care. He just. Didn’t care. 

Which is good and bad and Jisoo doesn’t know which one. 

His head starts pounding. 

“Chan, get me an advil from the office!”

“Okay!”

-  
-

The car ride is fucking uncomfortable. 

Jisoo wants to die even more every five minutes; the combination of constant driving and being unable to just stop for a little bit is another level of inconvenient. Jisoo feels the back of his thighs go numb and he hears the woosh of air as he drives over the bridge. 

Ulsan is far away and Jisoo’s still a solid hour from where he needs to be. The little window on the dashboard that shows the time blinks over and over again. 

5:15. 

5:15. 

5:15. 

He lets out a sigh and leans as far back in his seat without moving the chair itself. Blinking a couple of times, he snaps himself out of his little daze and goes on driving. 

His back hurts. 

-  
-

The little bell that shakes when Jisoo pushes the door open kind of annoys him for some reason. He doesn’t want to be noticed by anyone else in the cafe. He wants to sink in to the floor and just disappear and he dips his head before he can make eye contact with any worker. 

“Jisoo, over here!” 

Jisoo averts his eyes still, refusing to acknowledge the person in front of him. 

He slides into the booth. 

There’s a caramel macchiato in front of him, still steaming and the transparent glass fogs up. 

“Thanks for meeting with me, Jisoo. I really appreciate it.”

Jisoo looks up for the first time since he’s come in. 

He glares as hard as he can. 

“What do you want, Seungcheol?”

Seungcheol smiles. He looks as good as ever, which pisses Jisoo off even more. His black hair is perfectly curled and his skin looks like it’s glowing. Jisoo feels the tension in his stomach build. He toys with the hem of his sweater, trying hard not to fray the end of it. It’s a nice sweater. 

“Aw, Jisoo, you’re seeing me for the first time in a while. Why’re you being so hostile?”

Seungcheol makes a move to touch Jisoo’s elbow and he snatches his hand away. Seungcheol leans back and gives him a small smile. There’s no joy in his eyes, though. 

“Right, because you don’t know why.”

Seungcheol clasps his hands together. “Why don’t you just tell me, Jisoo. I don’t want to guess.”

“How can you even ask me that, Seungcheol? You cheated on me, took my money, took our house, and broke of our engagement.” Jisoo ticks off his fingers as he goes, voice growing icier and icier with each word. He has to tap his foot in order to not raise his voice, trying to take out his frustration on the floor rather than have everyone else in the cafe listen. “You might as well be asking me why I don’t like murderers, Seungcheol; it’s because they murder!”

“Jisoo, you know how sorry I am.” Seungcheol flicks his hair back and his eyes remain the same. Fake and warm but somewhat cold underneath everything. “How long are you going to be upset over this for?”

“Why’d you call me, Seungcheol. I’m a busy person.”

Seungcheol’s eyes change. “You’re not a prosecutor anymore, I hear.”

Jisoo bristles. 

Ouch. 

“Because of who?”

“I wasn’t the one who told you to give up your career and to start over.” Seungcheol presses his lips into each other and they curl into a menacing smile. “It was your choice.”

“Well, considering the fact that I almost died of overworking myself to support the both of us, and to fund our wedding, to fund our future, I think it’s fair to say that I don’t want to continue with that.”

“Jisoo, I thought we agreed on this. It wouldn’t have worked out in the end. Sure, it hurt, but it’s better that we ended it before we got even deeper into-”

“Even deeper? Seungcheol, we were going to get married. The invitation were ready to be mailed out the day after. Don’t fucking pin this on me.” Jisoo grips hands under the table and twists them into knots until his knuckles ache with how hard he’s pressing them down. “Why the hell did you call me out here, Seungcheol? I didn’t drive for three hours to have a conversation about us.”

Seungcheol bats his lashes subtly. Not enough to look like he’s trying to get something but enough to look like he’s trying. “Didn’t you, though? Why else would have come? I just called you out here for coffee, Jisoo. I didn’t mean anything by it.”

Jisoo scoffs. 

Alright. 

It’s been a while since he’s done something. 

“Wanna fuck?” Jisoo lays his palms down flat against the table and Seungcheol looks up. 

“What?” 

Is that is? Is that what you wanted? Do you want to make me feel like shit one last time before you decide for the both of us that it’s not going to happen again? Fine. Let’s do it, Seungcheol, let’s have one last time. Okay?” Jisoo shrugs and tries to keep his face as neutral as he can. He reaches his hand over and places it on top of Seungcheol’s. He gently pushes down like he’s trying to hold it. He looks up from his lashes so that Seungcheol can’t catch the slight tremor in his eyes. Seungcheol’s good at noticing things, but it also helps that they’ve been together for six years before this. Even if he was dense, it would be hard to miss something like that after years of living together. “There’s a hotel down the street.”

“You want to have sex? That’s why you think I called you down here?” Seungcheol leans back like he’s offended at Jisoo’s words but his eyes, they just dance around and it’s so fucking obvious that Jisoo wants to curl his hands into a fist just to punch himself or something. 

Or maybe Seungcheol. 

“I’m leaving if you’re going to keep asking questions.”

“Okay.” Seungcheol gulps and taps his fingers against the table. He nods slowly, as if he’s contemplating. “If you want to.”

Jisoo nods. “Let me just grab something out of my car. Wait here.”

Seungcheol lets out a breathy laugh. “Wow, Jisoo. You’ve never managed to surprise me until now.”

The comment is like a blow to his stomach and Seungcheol knows that; it’s why he said it. 

But still. 

It stings like a slap. 

Jisoo merely shrugs again gets up. “I’ll be back in a minute.”

Jisoo walks out of the cafe and into his car. He opens the door and looks to his side. The booth that they were sitting in was next to the window that faced the lot. Seungcheol watches with some kind of sick amusement as Jisoo pretends to rummage around the console for something. 

Jisoo leans over and pretends like he’s opening the glove compartment but he slides in his key into the ignition and turns the car in. Turning around, he sees Seungcheol tilt his head. Jisoo smiles and slides into the driver’s seat. He slams the door shut and presses his foot onto the pedal. 

Seungcheol stands up. 

Jisoo peels out of the parking lot and drives. 

Everything disappears from his sight within seconds and Jisoo feels his brain collapse into itself. 

-  
-

Jisoo normally takes the stairs up to his apartment. Not for any other reason besides trying to fit in a little bit more exercise in his daily life. (And also Jeonghan seems to be living in the fucking thing considering the fact that they’ve run into each other on it more times than necessary.)

But he’s so drained that he can’t do anything but drag himself onto the elevator with heavy feet. The dinging of the doors is fuzzy and sounds muted to Jisoo. 

“I assume you’re going up to the same floor as I am?”

Jeonghan smiles at Jisoo. He’s here again. 

Jisoo nods, unable to choke his words out. His head hurts. It feels like someone’s in there, trying to punch and kick their way out of his skull. 

So this is what Zeus felt like when he was giving birth to Athena. 

“Jisoo-ssi, are you okay?”

Jisoo opens his eyes a bit and tries to say that yeah, he’s fine, but he finds himself bursting into tears. 

“Jisoo-ssi!” Jeonghan drops to the floor to try and catch Jisoo before he collapses on the floor but all he succeeds in his having Jisoo slip into his arms like a wet noodle. Jisoo tries to force his legs back up but his knees buckle again and he starts crying harder. “Jisoo-ssi, Jisoo-ssi! Hey, you’re going to be okay, I’ll bring you b-” Jeonghan puts an arm under Jisoo and turns around so Jisoo’s forced to piggyback him if he doesn’t want to face plant onto the floor. 

Jisoo knows he’s being an absolute baby right now but nothing’s working out and he feels like he’s going to break if something touches him a little too hard and so he just lets Jeonghan carry him off the elevator in a rush. He buries his head into Jeonghan’s neck and sniffles. 

The tears taste salty and his eyes grow all itchy from it. Jeonghan taps in the password to his apartment in a haste and stumbles into it, kicking his shoes off roughly and then rushing into a room.

“Jeon-” Jisoo hiccups over his sob. “-ssi, I’m s-so-” 

Jeonghan shushes him gently and drops him into something soft. 

It’s Jeonghan’s bed. 

“Hey, I’m going to be right here, okay? Just let it all out.” Jeonghan removes Jisoo’s shoes slowly and they think against the hardwood floor. 

Jisoo curls himself up as Jeonghan sighs and pushes away Jisoo’s hair from his eyes. 

He should be more shameful. He should feel more guilty. 

For taking advantage of Jeonghan like this. 

But he hasn’t been taken care of in a while so he just cries as Jeonghan sits next to him, rubbing his back and whispering things into his ear that he can’t understand.

It just. 

Hurts. 

-  
-

Jisoo finishes his breakdown within the next thirty minutes. He cries without abandon, sniffling like a dying kitten and constantly trying to reach out for Jeonghan’s soft touch. 

Jeonghan complies without resistance; threading his long fingers through his hair and patting his arms and eventually moving Jisoo’s head into his lap. 

But Jeonghan starts moving and Jisoo reaches out blindly. “Wait, please don’t leave me, please don’t go-”

“Jisoo-ssi, I’m going to go change, alright? Just wait one minute, I’ll be right back.”

Jisoo lets go of Jeonghan’s sweater with a small cry and he hears the patter of his footsteps die down a little before coming back. He opens his eye a little bit and sees Jeonghan’s back is facing him. 

Jisoo can’t help himself. 

He’s disgusting, right? This can’t be anything but voyeurism and Jisoo wants to sew his eyes shut because what he’s doing is borderline illegal and also, Jeonghan’s naked back should be illegal and oh, dear God, Jisoo’s kissed this man before. 

Jeonghan’s slipping out of his shirt and putting on his pj’s and his back ripples with old muscle as he slides it over. Jisoo wants to trace the indents along Jeonghan’ neck where the muscle melts into skin and he can’t so he opts for squeezing his eyes shut and hugging the pillow in his arms even tighter to himself. 

Jeonghan slips back in under the covers but instead of sitting up, he lays down and turns around to pull Jisoo into a hug. 

“Don’t cry over someone who’s not worth it, Jisoo-ssi.”

Jisoo opens his eyes. “Huh?”

Jeonghan frowns a little bit and runs his thumb over Jisoo’s lower lip to wipe away a stray tear. His skin is soft and his fingertip pulls Jisoo’s lip down just the tiniest bit and Jisoo highkey kind of wants to bite down on it and suck. (Kind of weird but Jisoo has literally kissed this man within, like, three days of knowing him and he’s on Jeonghan’s bed right now and it kind of just doesn’t seem like the worst thing to try and suck on Jeonghan’s thumb.)

It’s too intimate to mean nothing, right?

“Chan came in a little bit after you left for cake. He told me you were going to see your ex.”

Jisoo groans and involuntarily buries himself into Jeonghan’s shoulder. Jeonghan responds by wrapping his arms around Jisoo more. Chan talks too much and too easily for his own good.

“I don’t like him. At all. I wish I could break his stupid car or something.” Jisoo kind of feels better now. “He probably liked that thing more than me while we were together. I don’t like him at all.”

“I didn’t ask.”

There’s a smile behind Jeonghan’s voice. 

“I don’t want you to think that I do,” Jisoo’s voice shakes a little. Is he being too obvious? “I don’t like him at all.”

Jeonghan lets out a single laugh. “That’s good, then.”

“Why?”

Jeonghan just hums and Jisoo thinks he’s going to overthink himself to death but the vibrations coming from Jeonghan’s chest with the light tune that Jeonghan lets out lulls him to sleep. 

Jeonghan’s fingers entangle into Jisoo’s hair and Jisoo can’t tell where he starts and Jeonghan ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD THE PROGRESS THEY'RE ALREADY SLEEPING IN THE SAME BED IS THIS ME AM I ME WHEN HAVE I EVER - 
> 
> lsdkjlsj anyways i hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I'll be posting another chapter of "the perfect man" and "consigliere" next week, and i'll try to post one chapter of this fic as well. Thank you so much for all of your comments and kudos and reads, i'm so happy you guys like it !!
> 
> take care of yourselves and have a wonderful week !


	5. the birds are singing and jisoo is most definitely not

Jisoo wakes up not because he wants to, but because if he doesn’t, he’ll end up dying. 

Jeonghan’s arm is draped right over Jisoo’s throat somehow, and Jisoo’s body is wedged between the mattress and Jeonghan’s strewn leg. Even if he takes shallow breaths, he keeps waking himself up every couple of seconds because of the lightheadedness. 

Jisoo finally decides to give up the warmth of Jeonghan’s body leaking into his for a chance to suck in a fresh breath of air. He groggily pulls himself out of Jeonghan’s trap and sits up. 

He’s in his clothes from the other day; it’s all wrinkled and he feels gross. 

Jeonghan shifts around from under the sheets and Jisoo yawns and stretches while he turns around to look. 

His face looks perfect, even after ten hours of sleep. His hair falls in perfect array around his sharp cheekbones and back onto the pillow and his lips are slightly parted. Jisoo wants to lean in close to count the eyelashes that fan out over his cheeks. 

“Finally, you’re leaving.” Jeonghan’s eye cracks open all of a sudden and Jisoo bites his tongue harshly in order to keep in a scream. That was kind of like witnessing the Kraken opening its eye for the first time. 

Jisoo’s eyes water and a metallic taste fills his mouth. God. Jisoo’s a little bitch.

“Oh, no, I was just joking, hey, I-” Jeonghan grabs Jisoo’s waist and yanks him into a stumbling hug. Jisoo’s face gets pressed into Jeonghan’s shoulder and Jeonghan makes a noise. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it that way, Jisoo.”

Jisoo can smell the laundry detergent in Jeonghan’s clothes. He closes his eyes. “I bit my tongue.”

Jeonghan freezes and stops patting his back. “Oh.”

Jisoo laughs. It’s all crackly and rough since he’s been up for about maybe thirty seconds but it’s not embarrassing? 

Jisoo’s not embarrassed. 

God. 

He’s in love (that’s a stretch, but, no, it’s not really) with a man that half-lives in the elevator and owns the bakery next door. 

God. 

That’s terrifying. 

-  
-

Jeonghan’s somehow convinced Jisoo to stay even longer for breakfast. So Jisoo stands in front of his bathroom mirror, brushing his teeth with a new brush that Jeonghan’s opened up for him and he’s changed into a plain t-shirt and loose sweats that Jeonghan had given him. 

It’s too domestic for him. They’ve known each other for what, two weeks? And Jisoo’s already slept in his bed, cried in front of him, brushed his teeth in his house, and changed into his clothes. 

It had taken about five months before Seungcheol had even brought up staying over for the night. Five months in order for Jisoo to sleep over for one night at Seungcheol’s house. 

Jisoo spits out the toothpaste that’s in his mouth and quickly washes up. He’s careful to keep the splashing down so he doesn’t get water all over the floor and he looks at himself in the mirror again, once he’s done drying his face. His eyes are still a bit puffy from all the crying last night and in general, he kind of looks a bit swollen. There are faint shadows that drag themselves down from under his eyes and Jisoo sucks in a little breath. 

He kind of looks like shit. 

And he’s got to face Jeonghan? The guy that could go through war looking like a God? 

That doesn’t seem fair. 

Jisoo opens the bathroom door and heads out into the kitchen. Something that smells sweet wafts down from the hall and Jisoo finds himself walking faster. 

“Are you done already?” Jeonghan leans over and opens up the oven. His hair falls down a bit and Jisoo awkwardly slides into a seat. The table is wooden and styled to look rustic. There’s a spot set up for him, with a placemat. The plate that sits on top of it has a silver fork placed in the middle and it’s all very American-styled. Jisoo can’t help but smile. 

Jeonghan comes to the table quickly holding a tray. 

“When did you have the time to bake?” Jeonghan sets it down. There are croissants set neatly in rows on the tray, complete with cream and strawberries in the inside and powdered sugar on top. Jisoo can’t help the joy from seeping into his voice; it’s fucking strawberry and cream croissants made by the hand of the man that Jisoo’s probably helplessly in love with. 

“Oh, all I had to do with was put the cream and strawberries in; the croissants were already pre-cooked.”

Jisoo gives Jeonghan a small look. “I can’t even make a sandwich without having it fall apart on me.”

Jeonghan laughs and leans forward on his elbow. “Do you want me to pour you some coffee?” Jeonghan settles back into his seat and grabs the french press that’s in the middle of the table and pours some coffee into a thick white mug in front of his plate. 

Jisoo shakes his head gently. “No, thank you. I can’t drink caffeine that well.”

Jeonghan nods. “Okay.” He looks up and points to the croissants. “Eat up!”

Jisoo feels vaguely embarrassed now; having to eat something that Jeonghan’s made for him feels strange. 

Seungcheol’s never cooked for him before. 

“Are you thinking about that person again?”

A glob of cream slides off of Jisoo’s croissant and it plops onto his plate. “H-huh?”

Jeonghan finishes taking a sip of his coffee. “You have a look on your face. What’re you thinking so hard about?” 

“N-nothing.” Jisoo flushes. 

“Alright. I won’t push.”

Jisoo bites his tongue. He waits a couple of seconds before blinking and looking up at Jeonghan.

“Can you?”

“What?”

Jisoo’s hand is clutching his fork with such ferocity that he can feel his heartbeat in his fingertips. 

“Push.” Jisoo’s never been pushed. He’s never done anything in his life that made him slightly exhilarated, that filled him up with buzzing adrenaline or just, pushed him. His hands curl tightly into fists under the table and Jisoo feels the blood rush up to his head. 

Jeonghan doesn’t smile but his eyes crinkle up into crescents. “Who are you thinking about, Jisoo? You can tell me.”

Jisoo’s flooded with the stress of yesterday, of having to see Seungcheol after he got beyond fucked-over by him, of having to feel lower than dirt. He suddenly presses his eyes into the bottom of his palms and the tears sting the corners of his eyes where his lashes clump together. 

“I hate him.” Jisoo presses harder and sniffles. “I hate him so much.”

“But you still feel obligated towards something, don’t you.” Jeonghan’s voice is soft. “You don’t like him but you don’t want to cut him out completely. Just in case.”

Disappointment is shrouded behind his words. 

Jisoo can’t help but nod. 

Why can’t Jisoo just get over things like a normal person? Why, after all this time, does Jisoo still want Seungcheol to beg for his forgiveness? It’s past just wanting revenge. 

Even after Seungcheol had left him a mess, Jisoo still misses him. 

Because even though it wasn’t fun, it was comfortable. 

Predictable. 

Unsurprising. 

And Jeonghan just continues to pop up into Jisoo’s life unannounced, unasked for, unnecessarily except Jisoo likes it, and he can’t do that to himself again -

Jisoo can’t fall for Jeonghan. If he does, the whole heartbreak thing is inevitably blindside him again and the thought of falling in love with a mystery like Jeonghan is too scary for him to be able to deal with, because yeah, Seungcheol was a dick, looking back at it now, but -

But. 

It was safe. 

And Jeonghan taunting compliance with Jisoo’s requests and feelings seems too good to be true; there’s a game under this and Jisoo’s not going to play it. He was able to untangle Jisoo’s feelings with a single sentence and it scares Jisoo. 

Jeonghan smiles and pushes Jisoo’s cup of apple juice closer to him, motioning for him to take a sip. 

Jisoo does.

-  
-

Jisoo sighs and tries to clump the daisies in his hands together in order to tie the stalks together, but it’s not working that well. Chan’s not in the store yet for his (new) part time job as an employee (he’s not the brightest thing in the world but he’s got good work ethic and plus, everyone always seems to buy more things when Chan asks because he’s cute). Jisoo keeps taking one flower out at a time in order to try and loop the ribbon around the bunch but they just slip right back onto the table. 

Whatever. 

Jisoo throws them onto the table and decides to wait until Chan’s here. Until then, he can just keep himself busy with the orders that people have filed. 

Jeonghan’s name is the first on the list. 

Twelve orchids in wooden vases for the month’s theme of “purple magic”. Whatever that means. Jisoo heads over to the storage freezer, where all the other flowers that aren’t actually in the store are kept. 

Jisoo thinks absentmindedly while he cleans up the stalks to the orchids. 

Should he go for it? Jisoo bites his lip and slows down with the paper towel before he breaks the stem. 

You should. You deserve it. You deserve to be in a relationship that’s actually healthy and won’t have you broke and living in a new city because you don’t have a fucking house. 

No. It’s dangerous. Jisoo’s got a weak heart and in all honesty, it’s hard for him to open up easily. 

But Jeonghan’s nice. And he probably wants to do something with you, too. There’s no way someone’s that nice just for the sake of being nice. 

No. It’s not rational. Jeonghan actually might just be that nice for the sake of being nice; he doesn’t know him well enough to judge his character. 

A person needs to take a risk once in a while. Besides, you can get out before you get hurt if you think you’re going to. 

No. It’s not convincing enough. Jisoo doesn't like risks. And Jeonghan is the biggest risk of all. 

Jisoo finishes placing the individual orchids into their new pots and quickly sets them all into a box. They look pretty lines up like that. Three in a row and four in a column. Jisoo likes them. 

“Hyung, I’m here!”

Chan flies into the room in a flurry of papers and fabric. 

“What’re you going to do with all that stuff?” A roll of ribbon clatters to the floor and Jisoo catches it with his foot before it starts to unravel. “Do you have an art project for school?”

Chan gives him a look. “I saw the list for orders. Most of the bouquet orders need to wrapped.”

Jisoo shakes his head. “Oh, yeah. Of course. I’ll be up at the register if you need anything.“

Chan looks like he’s biting himself back from saying anything and merely nods with a thin smile. 

“Okay. Thanks.”

-  
-

Jisoo comes up with a resolution. 

Which is to, under no circumstances, talk to Jeonghan for longer than two minutes. And if he can, avoid him like the plague. 

If Jisoo can’t get to know him, then he can’t end up liking him. 

Jisoo can’t get hurt. 

And it seems like his new plan is going to be put to the test right now. 

“Jisoo-ssi! Are you coming with the orchids?” Jeonghan leans out the door of his bakery and waves. With a smile, he steps back inside to let Jisoo in. 

“Y-yes. I also put a couple of bouquet clusters in as a thank you for yesterday. I-I hope you like them.” 

Jeonghan grins like he’s just been awarded a million dollars. “The daisies?” Jeonghan points at the clusters inside the box and Jisoo nods. “They’re beautiful; thank you. Here, just set the box down here. It’s the lunch break, so we’re closed for about an hour.”

Jisoo puts the box down and avoids Jeonghan’s hands when he tries to take them. Jeonghan doesn’t say anything but his eyes flicker for a couple of seconds. 

“Well, I already received payment because you payed um, upfront, and uh, so, I’ll just - thank y-you!”

Jisoo lets out a bouncy giggle and it sounds so gross to him, all shrill and fake and Jeonghan’s brows pull together in confusion. Jisoo swats the air like he’s trying to brush of a joke and he bows quickly before swirling around and -

And hitting a wall. 

Literally. 

“O-ow!” Jisoo lets out a yelp and stumbles backwards, clutching his nose. He didn’t really hit it that hard, but the impact was unexpected. Jeonghan says something and reaches out to help him stabilize himself but Jisoo panics and leans away. 

Jisoo blinks and sees that he didn’t hit a wall. 

“Are you okay?”

God. 

Jeonghan’s face is godly but this man could give him a run for his money. (Doesn't matter; Jeonghan’s still hotter. Call Jisoo biased or whatever.) He’s as tall as a tree and has the face the size of maybe a baseball (? Jisoo has no point of reference because the last time he’s seen one was when he got socked in the face in high school by a baseball during gym) and his shoulders seem to widen with every blink. 

Jisoo fushes. 

He’s so weird around hot people; he need to change that. 

“Y-yes, I’m sorry! I didn’t s-see you!” Jisoo bows again and Jeonghan crosses his arm with a light laugh. 

“Jisoo-ssi, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you just fell for him.”

Jeonghan lets out a little noise and his lips melt into a grin but he looks stony. 

Jisoo clears his throat. 

“Oh, shut up, Jeonghan.”

The tall guy smiles and walks over to Jeonghan and then hugs him. 

Jisoo’s awkwardness sinks into his stomach and gurgles into despair. 

“Ew, let go of me, you stick. I hate when your bones dig into me!” Jeonghan jumps out the man’s grasp and makes an exaggerated face. But he’s smiling genuinely and doesn’t push when the man lets out a childish whine and goes back to poking at him.

That’s probably his cue to leave.

“Um, I’ll be taking my leave, then. I hope you like the f-flowers!” Jisoo nearly trips over his own feet before his hands make contact with the door and he’s out before Jeonghan can say something. 

They’re friends. The guy didn’t even kiss him when he saw Jeonghan. 

Jisoo groans. 

I mean, Seungcheol didn’t kiss me either. 

Whatever. 

If they’re together, then Jeonghan really is just that nice for the sake of being nice. 

Jisoo feels sick. 

-  
-

“I’d like a bouquet of roses, please. Red. A dozen.”

Jisoo finishes scribbling down the previous purchase down in the records book and he says, “Of course, I’ll be with you in a m-”

“It took that long to recognize my voice? I’m offended.”

Jisoo drops his pen. 

“Seungcheol?” 

“That’s me!”

Jisoo can’t really do much but let out a sigh. It’s been two days since he’s seen Seungcheol and now he has to do this again? 

“What’re you doing here, Seungcheol?”

“I’m here to win you back.”

Jisoo actually laughs. “After you took three hundred thousand dollars from me and ran off into the sunset while I had to move to Seoul because I lost our house?”

Seungcheol smiles like he’s been caught with his pants down, but isn’t that mad about it. “I sent the check to you yesterday. It’ll transfer over to you by tomorrow; you know the bank doesn’t move money around on the weekend. And it’s less than the amount you gave, but I had to pay the cancellation fee for the house. Don’t worry, though, I paid for half.”

“And that’s supposed to magically make me want to let you fuck me again? God, Seungcheol, do you eve-”

“Yes. I know. I’m a fuck-up. I fucked up. I know. And I know I’ll probably fail at this, but I’ll still try. I didn’t know what I had, Jisoo. And I’ll never stop hating myself for not being able to see what was right in front of me.”

Jisoo smiles. 

Seungcheol returns it. 

“Seungcheol?”

“Yes, Jisoo? Anything, what do you need?”

“Get out before I shove my foot up your ass.”

-  
-

“Jeonghan, I don’t think you should do it.”

Jeonghan scoffs and kicks Mingyu’s shin from under the table. “Do what? I didn’t do anything.”

“Yes, but you’re planning on it, right? That guy, with the flowers. Don’t do it.”

Jeonghan shrugs. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Mingyu.”

Mingyu sighs. “Look, I understand that relationships aren’t for everyone. But he had the look of a lost puppy written all over him. If you fuck him and leave, you’re going to break him.”

“I never said anything, Mingyu. God. You talk so much. Besides, he’s still hung up over someone anyways.”

“Yeah, and don’t take advantage of that.”

“You make me sound heartless.” Jeonghan pouts and flutters his lashes. Mingyu throws a piece of croissant at him. “If I were going to go after him, I’d let him know that I don’t want a serious thing.”

“I’m not saying you can’t do anything. Just. Stop hurting yourself.”

Jeonghan grips his coffee mug. “I’m not.”

Mingyu raises a brow but says nothing. The waves of judgement roll off of him in pungent waves and Jeonghan glares. 

“He lives next door. And also, that florist shop you passed? That’s him. And he’s slept over one night already. I made him bre-”

“Oh, stop it, Jeonghan! I’m serious, if you’re going to go after him, be clear, please, that you don’t date.” Mingyu finishes the last bite of his croissant with an obnoxious swallow. “You remember what happened last time.”

Jeonghan gets up to put his coffee mug away. “How could I forget?” The sarcasm drips off of his voice like honey and Mingyu gives him a frown. 

“Right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why do i DO this sdkflsjdf
> 
> also i have literally never spelled croissant wrong so many times in my life. like i spell chekced the document and EVERY SINGLE TIME i typed croissant i typed it wrong;;; 
> 
> @everyone who thanked me for finally writing easy fluff,,,
> 
> im sorrynotsorry


	6. not the way it was supposed to go

“Good morning!” Seungcheol flips pancake in the air and smiles when it hits the pan he’s holding with a thump. “You still like pancakes with maple syrup and strawberries, right?”

 

Jisoo frowns. “I let you sleep over for  _ one _ night, Seungcheol. What’re you still doing here?”

 

Seungcheol flaps his hand in the air and grabs a plate with the other. “Oh, lighten up, Jisoo, it’s nine in the morning and I made you breakfast. Come sit and eat!”

 

Okay. 

 

Don’t get Jisoo wrong, he still  _ hates _ Seungcheol’s guts, but he just scored a free (and unfortunately, definitely-delicious) breakfast so he’s going to hold back his complaining for an hour. And  _ then _ he’ll work on kicking him out. 

 

“You know, you hurt my feelings the other day.” Seungcheol sets their plates down on the table and Jisoo looks up. “I wasn’t going to sleep with you, Jisoo. I don't know why that was the first and only thought that popped up in your head, but it bothered me. So I came down here. I know I messed up, and I’m not looking to get back together. I just don’t want to lose a friend. I don’t want to lose you, Jisoo.”

 

Jisoo bites the inside of his cheek. 

 

He’s not going to do this now. 

 

“Where’d you get the ingredients to make this? I know I didn’t have any of the things you needed.” Jisoo stabs a halved strawberry and bites into it. It’s sweet. 

 

Seungcheol gives him a look that says,  _ I’ll let you off the hook for now but we’re talking sooner or later _ . “Your neighbor stopped by. He said he had gotten some strawberries as a gift and had too many boxes to eat by himself so he gave me, well,  _ you _ , a couple of cartons. They’re in the fridge. You had the other stuff in your pantry.”

 

“Oh. What did he look like? I’ve got two niehgbors, so.” Jisoo looks down and tries to look like he’s nonchalantly trying to eat his pancakes but he just has to know if it was Jeonghan or not.

 

For no reason. 

 

He just wants to know. 

 

“Shorter than us? Black hair, big eyes, thick lips?”

 

Jisoo hopes that his sigh of relief wasn’t too obvious. “Oh, Kyungsoo. I’ll send him flowers later to thank him.”

 

Seungcheol grins around his pancakes. “You look happy, Jisoo, that it was him. Do you like him? Have you moved on from me already?”

 

Jisoo glares. 

 

Seungcheol just cuts himself another piece of his pancake and takes a bite. “I’m not here to try and win you back, Jisoo. I know we didn’t work out as well as we thought we did and I know you’re still hurt and I  _ know _ how much you want to throw your chair at me right now, but I just need to show you how sorry I am.”

 

Seungcheol’s good like this. 

 

Making everything sound like it’s going to be okay. 

 

Jisoo rubs his eyes. 

 

He needs to get to work. 

 

-

-

 

“Hyung, I need help!” Chan’s screaming from the back of the store and Jisoo groans before bolting over. “Hyung, hyung, hyung!”

 

“Chan, are you okay? Wh-”

 

“Hyung!” Chan’s sobbing and jumping around and Jisoo tries grab him but Chan’s still screeching like a dying vulture.

 

“Chan, I can’t help if you don’t stop moving!”

 

Chan holds out his hand with a red face. “G-get it out!” Chan wails again and waves his hand around. Jisoo grabs it with a sigh. 

 

“Did you just scream bloody murder over a fucking  _ thorn _ ?”

 

Jisoo yanks it out of the tip of Chan’s finger. 

 

“It  _ hurts _ !” Chan sniffles and then hugs his finger to his chest. “Do you have a bandaid?”

 

Jisoo throws the thorn onto the floor and wonders where he went wrong in life. “In the office. First drawer.”

 

Chan wobbles out of the room. “Thanks.”

 

“Why are you  _ limping _ , Chan?”

 

Chan turns around and glares defensively. “I felt like I should.”

 

Jisoo feels like he should swallow a rosebush or something.

 

-

-

 

“Hello,  _ Jisoo _ !” 

 

Seungcheol calls out his name all sing-songy and Jisoo mentally groans from the register. He finishes wrapping a bouquet together with some satin ribbon and hands it to the lady in front of him. 

 

“Thank you, have a nice day!” Jisoo makes sure to smile as the lady drops her change into the tip jar. Jisoo waits until she’s out of sight before whipping around to where Seungcheol’s standing. 

 

“What the hell do you want, Seungcheol. I’m working. You can’t just barge in here whenever you want!” 

 

Seungcheol walks over to the register and picks up a business card. He plays around with the edge while he talks. “I want to get some lunch with you. I have to leave in two days.”

 

“Hey, I know I’m not physically trying to rip your head off, but how long do you think this act is going to last, Seungcheol? I don’t  _ want _ you here.”

 

Seungcheol drops the card back into the holder. “Fine. Just one lunch. I’ll be out of your hair, Jisoo, please. I’ve already picked out a place.”

 

Jisoo wants to argue some more but he’s pretty hungry and yeah, Seungcheol’s definitely going to pay, so he pretends to hesitate over his decision a bit more before answering. “Fine. If it means you’ll leave. Get a hotel by tonight, Seungcheol. I’m not letting you in.”

 

Seungcheol motions with his hands to the entrance of the store and Jisoo takes off his apron. 

 

“I will, Jisoo. Let’s go.”

 

“Hold on. I have to put my apron away.”

 

Seungcheol nods and Jisoo walks back over to the office part of the store and pokes his head in. Chan’s filling something out when he looks up. 

 

“Hey, Chan, I’m going out for lunch. Do you want me to bring you anything?”

 

Chan shakes his head. “No, I’m good. I packed my own lunch today. Should I keep the store open?”

 

Jisoo looks at what Chan’s writing on. 

 

Homework. 

 

“No, you can hang out here if you want. Or go out. Get some fresh air.”

 

“Oh, okay, hyung. Have fun at lunch, then!”

 

Jisoo gives him a little smile and slips off the apron that’s tied across his body. He quickly closes the door quietly behind him and goes back to Seungcheol.

 

He’s still waiting over there. 

 

“Ready?”

 

“Yeah, whatever.”

 

-

-

 

“Here? You got all dramatic so you could take me here?”

 

Jisoo indignantly tries to fight off Seungcheol’s kind-of-rough grip but he’s wrestled into the chair before he can make a run for it. 

 

Jeonghan’s bakery. 

 

For real?

 

Really?

 

_ Really _ ?

 

It’s like God is  _ trying _ to fuck him over. 

 

“Well, yeah. I googled the highest-rated restaurants and cafes in the area in this one was the closest one. Why, have you been here before? You don’t like it?”

 

Jisoo bites the inside of his mouth and deflates. “Just order already.”

 

“What about you? This lunch is for you, Jisoo.” Seungcheol looks at the display cases around the bakery. “They have the cream pastries you like so much.”

 

“Just get your food, Seungcheol.” Jisoo doesn’t feel hungry.

 

“Jisoo, I came here for you-”

 

“No, you didn’t Seungcheol! You didn’t do  _ anything  _ for me!” Jisoo restrains himself from slamming his hands against the table. “You came here to try and throw away your guilt, to try and make me feel like we just  _ had a falling out _ . Stop saying you’re not trying anything; you are! You’re trying to make this easier for you, Seungcheol, okay?”

 

Seungcheol’s lashes flutter a bit. “Jisoo, I -”

 

“God, Seungcheol, just  _ leave _ .” Jisoo throws his hands up in exasperation. “What do you want me to do? Forgive you for running off with my money, losing it, and then coming back to say you actually  _ didn't _ ? Just go, Seungcheol. I’ve spent so long trying to accept myself in the way that you wanted to see me. So let me  _ live _ now, okay?”

 

That quiet image Jisoo had spent so long cultivating; the only personality that Seungcheol would praise and call cute. It was like he was being  _ conditioned _ to become Seungcheol’s perfect boyfriend. 

 

No. 

 

More like a pet. 

 

Thinking about it now, most of his adult life was spent with Seungcheol and doing what he wanted. 

 

He had become an image that Seungcehol had painted; had sculpted; he was clay that was mended and restructured and then pressed by lovingly cold hands and Jisoo hates that it took him  _ six years _ to get over it. 

And it wasn’t even because he was ready for it. 

 

How do you stay with someone who ran off first? 

 

Jisoo finds it beyond frustrating that he can’t that he was to break up with Seungcheol. 

 

That even in the end, Seungcheol had the final say in their relationship. 

 

And now, they don’t even have one but Seungcheol  _ still _ , is somehow holding onto Jisoo. 

 

“Fine. I’ll go.” Seungcheol gives him a sad look.  _ It’s finally over _ . “Maybe what you’re saying is true, Jisoo. And I did love you. Just, not as much as you needed. I’m sorry that I didn’t take care of you like I should have and that I ran away like a coward. I know. That I sound selfish right now. That I seem like I’m trying to take away your life again. But you won’t have to see me again, Jisoo, okay? I promise.”

 

Jisoo feels like his heart is breaking all over again except there’s nothing to be sad about anymore because Seungcheol is _ finally _ leaving him alone. 

 

“Okay.” Jisoo buries his head into his hands and presses the edge of his palms into his eyes. “Just, please leave. I don’t want to have to look at you leave again. I barely got through the first time.” Jisoo lets out a mirthless chuckle. 

 

A hand ruffles the top of his head. 

 

Jisoo sniffles. 

 

“Goodbye, Jisoo. I’ll never stop being sorry.”

 

The hand leaves and when Jisoo looks up, Seungcheol’s gone. 

 

Jisoo bites back a sad smile. 

 

What a load of bullshit. 

 

-

-

 

“Jisoo-ssi, are you alright?”

 

Jeonghan looks concerned. 

 

Jisoo kind of wants to scoff. For what, Jisoo wants to ask. He’s so delirious that he actually  _ might _ . 

 

Jisoo doesn’t answer right away. The guy that Jeonghan was with the other day is in the front of the store, on his phone and sipping away at a latte or something. Jisoo blinks away his blurry vision. 

 

“I seem to be doing just fine.” Jisoo’s voice is laden with sarcasm and self-pity and Jeonghan gives him a small smile. 

 

“Would you like a cup of tea? I would suggest coffee, but I don’t think they would do your nerves any good.”

 

Jisoo decides to switch the topic of conversation. “You have lots of friends.”

 

Jeonghan takes a seat. “Does it seem weird?” 

 

“No, I just keep running into them a lot.” First Minghao, and then he bumped into the tall guy yesterday. 

 

“Interesting. Do you particularly like any of them?”

 

Jisoo watches as Jeonghan crosses his legs. He looks casual but his eyes say that he’s waiting for an answer. Jisoo decides to give him one. 

 

“No. I don’t.” His brain feels all mushy. “I don’t want to like anyone for a long, long time.” 

 

Seungcheol has  _ exhausted _ him. 

 

Emotionally, physically, mentally, just,  _ everything _ . 

 

Jeonghan leans in with his hands. His eyes stay unwavering. 

 

“Not even me?”

 

Jisoo doesn’t know what to do. 

 

“You don’t count. You can’t be your own friend.”

 

“So, is that a y-”

 

“ _ Jeonghan _ .” The tall guy suddenly has his hand pressed into Jeonghan’s shoulder. “We should talk, now.  _ Now _ .”

 

Jisoo bites back a frown. Who is this man and why does he keep interrupting? 

 

“I should leave, too. My lunch break’s been over for twenty minutes and Chan’s in there all alone.” 

 

“Ah, wait! I’d like to introduce the two of you together!” Jeonghan grabs Jisoo’s cardigan sleeve and Jisoo nearly falls down in the sudden pull forward. The tall man gives Jeonghan a harsh look but Jeonghan throws one right back. “Jisoo-ssi, this is Mingyu! Kim Mingyu! He’s one of my oldest friends.”

 

Jisoo feels like he’s getting sucked into some kind of weird rivalry between the two of them and he doesn’t know how to describe that strange feeling he’s getting from Mingyu. 

 

He doesn’t look like he dislikes Jisoo. 

 

“Hello. I’m Mingyu. Nice to meet you, Jisoo-ssi.” Mingyu holds out his hand and Jisoo shakes his carefully. 

 

“Jisoo.” Jisoo lets go. “Ah, Hong Jisoo.”

 

Mingyu nods once. “I’m sorry about interrupting, it’s just that Jeonghan sometimes talks without  _ thinking _ -” Mingyu pauses to jab Jeonghan’s side with his elbow. “ - and someone needs to stop him once in a while.”

 

“Mingyu, you’re crossing the l-”

 

“I think it’s best for you to leave now, Jisoo-ssi. I apologize.”

 

Jisoo gets the hell out of there before Mingyu bites off Jeonghan’s head. Or the other way around.  

 

-

-

 

Jisoo stands in front of his apartment door but he can’t bring himself to open it for some reason. His reflection is warped in the shiny metal that it’s made out off and all fuzzy, but he can still make out his washed-out purple hair and his bloodshot eyes and his cardigan wrapped around his t-shirt that’s kind of too big. 

 

He looks like a mess.

 

Such a mess, that even Chan hadn’t commented on him being late. He had merely left the register after taking care of the last customer and had slipped into the office to go back to writing up orders and inventory. 

 

Jisoo doesn’t know why he doesn’t want to go into his house looking like this. 

 

It feels like defeat. 

 

Jisoo sighs. He’s going to regret the  _ fuck _ out of this later, but the need to do something impulsive is driving him crazy and he feels like he’s going to mess up more if he pushes the feeling down. 

 

Jisoo walks over and knocks on Jeonghan’s door. 

 

What’s he doing?

 

_ Don’t be home _ .

 

He’ll wait two more seconds. 

 

_ Be somewhere else. _

 

The door opens. 

 

Jeonghan answers it. “Oh, hello, Jisoo-ssi.”

 

“The formalities.”

 

“Hmm?” Jeonghan gives him a puzzled look. “Are you alright? You look kind of s-”

 

“Drop the formalities when you say my name, please.” Jisoo feels like he’s drunk or something. Everything’s hard to see and his brain’s on it’s last nerve or something and he’s just all  _ floopy _ . “Just Jisoo. Is fine. That’s fine.”

 

Jeonghan laughs a little. “Alright, I will. But Jisoo-ssi, ah, oh,  _ Jisoo _ , you look a little bit sick right now, should I -”

 

Jisoo presses a kiss onto Jeonghan’s mouth. Jeonghan stays still for a split second before responding, moving just as insistently as Jisoo wanted him to. A hand wraps around his waist and pulls him into the apartment and the door closes behind him. 

 

“What are you doing,  _ Jisoo _ ?” Jeonghan pulls away but he keeps a hand on Jisoo’s cheek. Jisoo closes his eyes and leans into the touch. “What is this?”

 

“You don’t like it?” Jisoo  _ hopes _ that didn’t just sound as lame to Jeonghan as it did to him. What the  _ fuck _ is he doing?

 

Jeonghan lets out that breathy laugh of his and kisses him again. It’s all soft and Jisoo feels like he’s making out with silk sheets or something. “No, I like it.”

 

Jisoo lets Jeonghan’s fingers trail up and down his back softly, like he’s trying to map out the different points on his body. It tickles and makes him feel all tingly inside and Jeonghan seems to know it. 

 

“Wait, Jisoo, before this goes on any more, or well, not that I’m saying it will, but I need to tell you something.”

 

Jisoo puts his head back against the door. “Oh, please don’t tell me that you’re already married or something. Or that you have a dead cat in your closet. I got told that once, you know.”

 

Jeonghan smiles. “No, no, nothing like that, but um, can we go back to that later?” He’s joking. Jisoo guesses that it’s nothing too serious. 

 

“What is it?”

 

Jeonghan drops his smile. “Ah, well, I don’t know if you think of me as some kind of rebound to your ex, or maybe you’re serious about this, I don’t know -”

 

“You’re -”

 

“No!” Jeonghan clamps a hand over Jisoo’s mouth and Jisoo’s starting to grow confused. He lets out a muffled  _ what?  _ and Jeonghan drops his hand with a sigh. “No, don’t tell me. I just need to say my thing first.”

 

“A-alright.” Jisoo totally feels normal right now. He feels  _ fine _ . 

 

Nope. 

 

He can’t convince himself that Jeonghan’s acting normal. 

 

“I don’t do relationships.”

 

“Huh? Like, dating?”

 

Jeonghan steps back and rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. “Well, yeah. I don’t do anything more than casual dates, I guess. I don’t get serious with people. I just feel like I should tell you know, before I lead you on, or something; I won’t let this continue if you’re doing this because you want more?”

 

Jisoo blinks. 

 

“So, you’re saying that, -” Jisoo lets himself breathe for a second. “ - you want this, but not if I want more? We can be casual? Like a fling? Like, oh, we’re not exclusive and we can see other people?”

 

That just sounds like a sex-friends kind of thing. 

 

Jisoo bites the inside of his cheek. 

 

Would it be so bad?

 

“Yeah, basically. I just, I’ve never been good with the whole  _ long-term _ thing, and please, don’t say that it can change, or something, I just-”

 

“No, it’s fine.” Jisoo’s voice is surprisingly steady. “I mean, I just got out of a big relationship and jumping into another one doesn’t seem very helpful. N-not, that you’re a rebound, it’s j-”

 

“No, it’s fine. I get it.”

 

Jeonghan leans in. 

 

Jisoo doesn’t know what he’s doing. 

 

He’s  _ never _ been able to do the casual thing before. He’s always fallen hard and fast and it’s just  _ him _ ; once he’s in love, he’s  _ in love _ . 

 

Well, it’s fine. He doesn’t know Jeonghan enough to  _ be in love _ with him. 

 

Just keep it physical. 

 

And if he feels anything more than what Jeonghan wants, then he’ll leave. 

 

It’s that easy. 

 

“Is this okay?” Jeonghan slips a hand up Jisoo’s shirt and his stomach contracts like he’s ready to be hit or something. Jisoo squeezes his eyes shut when Jeonghan’s other hand starts working off the cardigan and his lips grow more and more insistent. 

 

“Yeah. It’s okay.”

 

It’s not. 

 

It’s not. 

 

It’s not.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF JEONGHAN DOESNT LIKE COMMITMENT WHAT ELSE IS NEWWWW


	7. a very suspicious drink and a very confused jisoo

Jisoo wakes up in a panic. 

  
  


It seems to be the norm for him these days. 

  
  


Everything is aching  _ beyond _ belief and his head rings like someone’s slamming a metal pot up against his skull. Jisoo rolls over onto his back with a muffled groan when his neck cracks loudly. 

  
  


Fuck. 

 

Jisoo’s not wearing anything. 

  
  
  


Oh, dear God. 

  
  
  


No. 

  
  
  


Jisoo bites back a pained groan when he rushes to stand up and his lower back feels like someone got a good kick on it. It throbs in protest as Jisoo tiptoes around Jeonghan’s room, picking up his discarded clothes and hurriedly throwing them on. The sharps pangs in his back remind him over and over and over again that  _ it happened _ and also, that Jisoo  _ can’t remember it happened _ . 

  
  
  


“Leaving already?”

  
  
  


Jeonghan sits up slowly, rubbing his eyes with one hand and covering a yawn with the other. His eyes open languidly and his cheeks are red with sleep. Jisoo pulls his shirt over his head and stumbles over the buttons. He gives up when the third button doesn’t line up with the hole. 

  
  
  


“Uh, yesterday w-”

  
  
  


“Was a mistake?” Jeonghan slides out of bed and Jisoo closes his eyes in a preemptive strike to avoid looking at Jeonghan’s naked self. 

  
  
  


“Um, well, I mean, I didn’t me-”

  
  
  


_ I didn’t mean to show up half-delirious on your doorstep? Sorry that I slept with you? Sorry that I don’t actually want to be casual with you, even though I don’t even know you that well, and even after you dinsticly told me that you don’t want anything more than a fling, I still said I was okay with it, even though I won’t be _ ?

  
  
  


Something cups Jisoo’s face and his eyes open. Jeonghan’s holding his chin in a weird way that makes him feel like a child who’s about to be scolded. He can’t seem to pull away, though. 

  
  
  


“I wasn’t kidding about what I said yesterday, Jisoo. I like flings. I like my relationships to be casual. And I like you. But I won’t do anything if you think you’d be against that. It’s really up to you.” Jeonghan drops his hands. “Does this sound like something you’d like to do?”

  
  
  


Jisoo’s throat dries. 

  
  
  


Of course not. 

  
  
  


Jisoo  _ likes _ relationships. He  _ likes _ the seriousness and dedication it takes to be in a real relationship. He  _ likes _ to know that he’s with someone, and that someone is with him, which is probably the sole reason that he’s stayed with Seungcheol for so long. His obsession with keeping a steady relationship with someone had clouded his judgement and he only saw the truth too late. 

  
  
  


“Yeah. I’d like that. Honestly, I just got out of something really big. Anything more than casual seems like a bit much for me, anyways.”

  
  
  


Jisoo smiles. 

  
  
  


What a fat fucking lie. 

  
  
  


Jeonghan returns his smile and slips his hands into his pockets. He must have put on sweats while Jisoo’s eyes were closed. 

  
  
  


“Good. I’m glad you said yes.”

  
  
  


“Me, too.”

  
  


-

-

  
  
  


“Now, as your friend of ten years, I think, I, think, I really, and I emphasize, that, I  _ think _ , this, but I think you’re insane. Absolutely out of your mind. Crazy. Wack. Whoo. Just. I know you get down sometimes. But wow. Like. Wow. Crazy.”

  
  
  


Jisoo kind of maybe wants to smack Seungkwan’s perfectly bowl-shaped head. His blond hair is curled and looks easy to grab onto. 

  
  
  


“I agree with Seungkwan. You’re only going to hurt yourself, Jisoo.” Seokmin sighs with the fake wisdom of an old man. “I think all the sex is getting to your head.”

  
  
  


Jisoo finds himself frowning. Like the cartoons do, with the drooping lips and harsh eyes. “I didn’t make the decision based on  _ sex _ with him.” He lets out a sigh and Seokmin gives him a look. “Seriously, Seokmin, if I’m being honest, I don’t remember. All I  _ know _ is that my back hurts.”

  
  
  


Seungkwan takes a sip of his drink (which, by the way, looks like it’s violating at  _ least _ seven FDA regulations) and taps his fingers against the table. The cafe music plays overhead as Jisoo waits to be blasted by him again. “I think that you’re crazy, Jisoo. I don’t think you’re doing anything wrong.”

  
  
  


“Oh, what, Seu-Seungkwan! You just said Jisoo was out of his mind!” Seokmin places his hand down on the table rather hard and it shakes under his palm. Jisoo just adjusts it back to its place. “Jisoo, come  _ on _ , you can’t just do this! You  _ know _ you’re not going to like a second of it!”

  
  
  


“Oh, shut  _ up _ , Seokmin. What if Soonyoung asked you the same thing? Could you have turned him down?” Seungkwan leans back into his seat and he tips backwards like a pendulum. “You have no willpower.  _ You _ would have been the one to  _ ask _ him, if you could. Jesus. Let Jisoo live, okay?”

  
  
  


“Wha - hey! I have willpower!” Seokmin splutters over his words and holds his hands up defensively. Seungkwan squints at him. 

  
  
  


“Yeah. And I like girls.” Seungkwan takes a sip out of his obnoxiously purple bubble-tea-without-bubbles and Seokmin kicks him under the table. 

  
  
  


Jisoo knows this because Seungkwan says, “Ow, you fucking moron, go choke on a cracker, please, and also if you’re going to kick my shin, you might as well fucking  _ aim  _ for it. What was that, cliiping me in the side like some weakass little punk little bitch fucking b-”

  
  
  


Jisoo swings his leg and deadpans when Seungkwan lets out a shriek in a perfect high D sharp. 

  
  


-

-

  
  


Jisoo’s just done with putting his discarded clothes into the laundry basket when his doorbell rings.

  
  
  


_ That’s weird. I didn’t call anyone over or order anything _ . Jisoo chews on the inside of his cheek and runs a hand through his soaking wet hair before heading for the door. He wipes his hand off on his shirt, though, since now it’s all slick with shower water. 

  
  
  


“Hey. Can I come in?”

  
  
  


Jisoo blinks in surprise. “Hey, Hansol. Yeah, come in.”

  
  
  
  


Did he fight with Seungkwan?

  
  
  


“Sorry for the sudden intrusion, but Seungkwan told me what happened today. And I know you’re probably tired, but I come bearing gifts.” Hansol whisks out a plastic bag from absolutely nowhere and it makes a thunking noise as it hits his coffee table. “C’mon. Let’s talk.”

  
  
  


Hansol throws himself onto the couch with a sigh and flings an arm over his eyes. Jisoo takes a seat on the floor in front of the coffee table and pulls out the two beer cans rolling around in the bags. “Do you want me to open yours?”

  
  
  


“No. I drove here. You keep it.” Hansol rolls over and tucks his hands under his ear and blinks slowly at Jisoo, like he’s forcing himself to stay awake. “For a rainy day.”

  
  
  


Jisoo cracks open his can. “Thanks.” It fizzles with bubbles and Jisoo waits for the bubbling to stop before taking a small sip. “So. What brings you to my humble abode on a Wednesday night. Shouldn’t you be with Seungkwan?”

  
  
  


“Ha. Yeah. But I wanted to come over. To give you advice. Seungkwan thought it would be a good idea that I deliver it on behalf of both of us, since, and I quote, you were only going to end up tearing each other to shreds if Seungkwan had come over to try and talk to you.”

  
  
  


Jisoo makes a face and his mouth suddenly feels all sour. “If this is about Jeonghan, I don’t need your advi-”

  
  
  
  


“See, Jisoo, the fact that you’re even  _ saying _ that shows, yes, you do need advice. And just to make it even, after you tell me what’s wrong, I’ll share some of my relationship struggles.”

  
  
  


“I don’t have any struggles, though.” Jisoo’s voice shakes in a much too obvious way and Jisoo opts to take another sip at his beer so he doesn’t have to look at Hansol’s raised-brow face.

  
  
  


“C’mon.”

  
  
  


“Fine.” Jisoo takes one more sip from his can before setting it down. He draws his knees into his chest and closes his eyes. “I don’t think I’m going to be happy. And I don’t think I was right to accept his  _ conditions _ , or whatever. I mean, who puts an expiration date on a relationship? Even if it’s casual, he’s saying that it’s going to end, which it probably will on it’s own, since he’s made it very clear that it  _ can’t  _ be anything more than casual, but it’s also weird. He’ll forcefully stop it if there’s no end for him.”

  
  
  


“So I don’t  _ get _ it, Jisoo. You’re the most rational out of all of us. You’re supposed to be the one who  _ thinks _ about his decisions, the one who thinks straight! Even when you lost your money, and your house, your job, you got through it faster and with more dignity and grace than any of us could have done it with. Jisoo, it doesn’t matter if you like it or not, it’s just  _ who you are _ ; you think about the risks, you calculate the outcomes of your actions, you think about how and who this is going to effect. Seungkwan said you blamed it on your tiredness. I’m calling bullshit, Jisoo. Getting through your breakup with Seungcheol kept you up for weeks, and you didn’t slip up once. So why did you agree to it, why, Jisoo, there’s got to be a r - ”

  
  
  


“Why does it matter so much to everyone! Hansol, why is it so personal to you and Seungkwan and Seokmin that I don’t get myself involved with Jeonghan? I don’t know, Hansol. That’s my honest-to-God answer. I don’t  _ know _ . I’ve racked my brain a million times and it’s all I can think about, but I don’t  _ know _ . I just  _ did _ .”

  
  
  
  


And that’s the honest truth. Jisoo’s forehead hurts from where he’s pushing it up against his knees but it’s the  _ truth _ and no matter how hard he tries to pull out an answer, whether it’s by pacing around his room or taking an hour-long shower or rubbing his head until he gets a  _ fraction _ of a thought, he doesn’t know why he said yes to Jeonghan.

  
  
  
  


“The only thing I can say to you is, Jisoo, just, don’t let him get to you. Don’t open up more than you have to. Tread carefully. You don’t know how far he can drag you down.”

  
  
  
  


Jisoo flicks at the side of his beer can and listens to the tinkly noise it makes. It’s tinny and rings in Jisoo’s ears. “Why’re you being so dramatic? I literally  _ just _ met him.”

  
  
  


Hansol sighs. “I just feel like being dramatic right now.”

  
  
  
  


“What’s going on with you?”

  
  
  
  


“I don’t know if I want to keep dating Seungkwan.”

  
  
  
  


There’s silence for about two full minutes before Jisoo collects his falling thoughts and comes up with a sentence that  _ won’t _ scare Hansol off. 

  
  
  
  
  


“You don’t love him anymore?”

  
  
  
  


There’s a small scoff that comes out of Hansol’s mouth and Jisoo feels mildly offended on Seungkwan’s behalf. “I don’t think he loves  _  me _ anymore.”

  
  
  
  


“Has he, um, -” Jisoo clears his throat. “Has he acted on it?”

  
  
  
  


“Well, nothing like  _ cheating _ . But he lies about having work. He calls me saying that he has to stay late and then I find out a week later from Seokmin that he had slept over at his place. Whenever we go out, he talks to other guys and doesn’t pay attention to me. He refuses to  _ not _ split the bill. You know, in the past, we would just tackle our rent and stuff as it came; whoever had more, paid more, and we’d just take turns paying more. Now he gets pissed at me if I suggest taking a little bit more out of my account. He won’t talk to me, and if I even bring up the idea that  _ he _ doesn’t like  _ me,  _ he gets defensive and starts throwing fits until I apologize for thinking that.”

  
  
  
  


Jisoo chews slowly on the inside of his cheek, racking his brain for ideas on why Seungkwan could be acting like that. 

  
  
  
  


Jisoo hadn’t noticed anything different, to be completely honest. He’s always had a sharper tongue and borderline-flirtatious attitude towards the people in his life. Seungkwan has  _ spunk _ . Seungkwan is someone who can stand up for himself and he’s not scared to be assertive. 

  
  
  


But Jisoo and Hansol both  _ know _ this.

  
  
  


“Seungkwan has insecurities.” Jisoo’s butt starts to hurt so he stretches his arms up and forces himself to stand. He groans when his back cracks into a million different bones. “Maybe something’s happening to him. Instead of trying to start a conversation with him about how he’s been acting right off the bat, how about you ask him first, if there’s something going on?” 

  
  
  
  


Hansol nods but he doesn’t make any rush to acknowledge whether or not he likes Jisoo’s advice or not. 

  
  
  
  


“I’m gonna get out of here.” Hansol stands up, too, and rubs the back of his neck. “I’ve got work tomorrow.”

  
  
  
  


“Okay. I’ll walk you out.”

  
  
  
  


Hansol looks sunken into himself; his shoulders sag downwards and his skin’s all sallow and his eyes are dull like used up pencil points. His cheekbones look sharp in a scary way, like he hasn’t eaten in days and his hair’s all grown out and curly like he hasn’t brushed it out since his last shower. 

  
  
  


Jisoo can’t find anything to say. He just watches as Hansol defeatedly slips his shoes on. He steps out into the hall with Hansol, just to make sure he doesn’t trip over his own feet on his way out. 

  
  
  


“Hey. You guys are going to work it out. I know you will.” Jisoo grabs Hansol into a hug and Hansol buries his face into Jisoo’s neck. His shoulders seem thinner than before. “Just talk.”

  
  
  
  


“Thank you.” Hansol’s voice is muffled and Jisoo’s kind of scared that Hansol’s going to start breaking down in the middle of the hallway but all he does is squeeze Jisoo tighter. 

  
  
  


“Of course, Hansol. Stop by anytime.”

  
  
  


Hansol gives him one last, breath-stopping (as in, he’s  _ suffocating _ ) squeeze and lets go. 

  
  
  
  


“You, too. Come by sometimes.”

  
  
  
  


Jisoo nods and Hansol turns down the hall with a final wave. Jisoo leans against the door and sighs. 

  
  
  
  


Seungkwan and Hansol have to work it out. 

  
  
  
  


They just have to. 

  
  
  


“I see you’re taking the  _ casual  _ part of our relationship to heart.” 

  
  
  
  


Jisoo nearly dies of a heart attack. He spins around a couple of times in a hurry before realizing that it’s Jeonghan. He’s standing by his door with a garbage bag in his hand. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Wha - oh, Jeonghan-ssi, I, you, uh, um -”

  
  
  


Jeonghan laughs. He’s dressed down in sweats and a t-shirt and his hair’s all sloppy but it still looks like it was styled like that on  _ purpose _ and Jisoo kind of loses his breath for a second. “I didn’t mean anything by it.”

  
  
  
  


“I just, um, -”

  
  
  


Jeonghan laughs again. “Okay, before you start stuttering again, I’ve got to ask.”

  
  
  
  


Jisoo prepares an answer of why he was hugging Hansol, but Jeonghan cuts in before he can. 

  
  
  
  


“Would you like to come over for dinner tomorrow?”

  
  
  
  
  


Jisoo feels his cheeks fill up with heat. 

  
  
  
  


“Y-yes, of cour-se.” Jisoo hiccups over his last work and the doorknob is seriously starting to hurt his back from where it’s jamming into his side.  _What the hell are you stuttering for, Jisoo? He's your new ~~boyfriend~~ casual fling. _

  
  
  
  


“Great. Stop by at seven.”

  
  
  
  


Jisoo coughs. 

  
  
  
  


Oh, dear. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im in my sad hours this is my first update after the finale of "the perfect man" like ?? im sad?? idk sdlkfjskljf
> 
>  
> 
> anyways we're starting to make progress !! theyre gonna have dinner ! after they slept together !! which jisoo can't rememberb !!!! nice seems about right sdlkfj
> 
> i hope you all enjoy this chapter !


	8. elsa couldn't be prouder

“Dude, get off the couch.”

 

Jisoo swats at Chan’s legs that are all sprawled out over his sofa and gives him a glare when he sticks his tongue out in retaliation. 

 

“Just go sit somewhere else! Who was I bothering, hyung, who, who, who!” Chan’s whiny voice burns a hole through Jisoo’s ears. If he concentrates hard enough, he can feel the phantom blood rushing out. 

 

“Shut the fuck up.” Jiso groans out the last word and Chan narrows his eyes. 

 

“You’re just being prissy because of your failed date with Jeonghan -”

 

“Shut up!” Jisoo springs up and slaps a hand over Chan’s mouth, as if that’s somehow going to save his dignity. Chan narrows his eyes again and promtpy licks a wet, warm stripe down Jisoo’s palm. And really, if it’s not a cute kitty doing it, there’s nothing to enjoy. He jumps off his seat with a howl. “You litter, fucker, I’m going t-”

 

“You hate me because I’m right. Ha ha, hyung! Na na na poo poo!” Chan sings it out and Jisoo lunges for him but Chan sprins up faster than he can grab him properly.

 

“Poo poo? What are you, some incorrible child straight from Satan’s asshole?” Jisoo throws a pillow at Chan’s running body and misses fantastically. “Get off my fucking couch, you dipshit!”

 

“I’d stop investing in the dictionaries and start learning how to aim, hyung!” Chan shrikes with laughter and falls onto his knees from how hard he’s shaking. “That was just sad!” 

 

“Get the hell out!” Jisoo throws another pillow and this time, it hits Chan, but it’s a measly thump aginst his foot. Fuck. 

 

“Stop taking your anger out on your failed love life and -”

 

“Get out!” 

 

Jisoo raises another pillow but Chan’s already pushing the door open; half-slipped on shoes and all. 

 

“Bye! Have fun wallowing!”

 

The door slams shut almost teasingly and Jisoo bites down a scream. 

 

I’m not going to lose it to a sixteen year old dickhead. 

 

Chan wasn’t wrong, though. Yesterday’s dinner was more than just a flop.

 

It was a trainwreck. It was a catasprohpe. A level-100 disater. A tordano of terror. A hurrican of horribleness. 

 

He sighs in the memory of his night. 

 

To start with, he was too nervous the whole time to actually talk like a normal person, so he had downed the wine that Jeonghan had handed him like it was water and he was a dying man in the desert. After a couple of “wine shots”, he had conveniently gotten tipsy drunk enough to start rambling about Seungcheol, about how shitty his life was, how not one of his friends supported this idea of being with him, and then promptly passed out after complimenting Jeonghan’s hair for seven minutes straight. 

 

That’s right. 

 

Jisoo had somehow made a mental speech on the “absolute perfection and god-like glory” (Jisoo’s own words) of Jeonghan’s “follicular strands”. 

 

He should just go jump into a basket of cacti. That’d be less painful than having to face Jeonghan. (At least maybe the pricks from the cacti will stimulate his clearly-dead braincells. Just a though.)

 

Jisoo groans. 

 

He’s got work tomorrow and he doesn’t plan on waking up late enough to run into Jeonghan. 

-  
-

 

“Hyung, I’m closing down the store, do you need help cleaning up?” 

 

Jisoo peaks out from where he’s arranging the flowers in the freezer room. He pulls the jacket around him on a bit tighter even though it’s about as zipped up as it could be. “No, you go. You said you had an exam in a couple of days.”

 

“You sure? I can help you with the sta -”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine, Chan. Go home. Go study and eat dinner. Say hi to your mom for me, okay?”

 

“Okay!” Chan’s voice echoes throughout the store. He must be at the front from how muffled his shout seems. “Bye, hyung!”

 

“Bye!”

 

Something booms and sounds like a loud click or crash or something. Did Chan fall?

 

“Chan? Chan, are you the -”

 

Jisoo turns around. 

 

For goodness sakes. 

 

“Hey, Chan, that’s not funny. Open the door!” Jisoo walks over to the freezer door and grabs onto the handle. It doesn’t budge. “Chan! Chan, this isn’t funny! Open it! Chan! It’s cold in here! Chan!”

 

Nobody answers. The slow drudge of panic that had started to swirl around in his stomach starts to build up into a thick sensation of dread that settles into every nook and cranny of his body. 

 

The freezer door doesn’t open from the inside, as a safety mechanism. If any dumbass ever wanted to steal a roomful of flowers, then the door wouldn’t let them back out if it closed. It sounds like a stupid measure for a florist to take, but this whole strip of buildings used to be an old bank that got torn down two or three decades ago. 

 

The freezer must have been built over a vault. 

 

Fuck.

 

Jisoo’s not that concerned, but, no, yeah. 

 

He’s gonna die in here. 

 

It’s a solid forty degrees in here, which isn’t too bad, but the temperature starts to drop when the clock hits eleven p.m. and Jisoo doesn’t know what time it is -

 

Except he does. 

 

Jisoo fumbles to reach into his pocket and when he can’t unzip his pocket, he takes off his glove for a second to get his phone out. 

 

Thirty-seven percent. 

 

It’s 10:13 p.m. 

 

 

That’s okay. 

 

That’s fine.

 

 

He opens up his messages and Chan’s his first call. 

 

“Hel-l-lo?” Chan’s voice is all broken up. Jisoo’s first throught is that he’s crying, but then he realizes that the signal’s breaking up. “H-hyung, where - you? I c- hea-”

 

“Chan, Chan, come back to the store! I’m in the freezer, come ba-”

 

“Hy - signal - the - go!”

 

 

Chan’s warped up voice is replaces by an obnoxious beeping. 

 

Hmm. 

 

It would be reasonable for me to cry right now, right?

 

However, Jisoo finds that he doesn’t really want to cry right now. Maybe he can still get out of here. 

 

Jisoo opens up his phone again. His aunt? He presses the call button, but she doesn’t pick up. 

 

Seokmin? Jisoo calls him. He doesn’t answer. 

 

Seungkwan? Hansol? 

 

Neither of them pick up. 

 

Jisoo continues to scroll. Most of his contacts are friends from where he used to live. 

 

Not Seoul. 

 

Jeonghan. 

 

He’s all the way down the contacts list because of his last name. Jisoo bites his lip and blinks when he finds that it hurts. 

 

A bit more than it should. 

 

He reaches up with his cold finger and presses into his lips. They don’t sink in right away; as if they’re pushing up againt memory foam. He refrains from licking them - what if the saliva freezes over? 

 

Back to the phone. 

 

Should he do it?

 

Whatever. Jisoo’s not in the position to be wallowing over his embarrassment. 

 

He calls. It rings and no one picks up. 

 

Jisoo doesn’t have a choice. 

 

Again. The line rings. 

 

And rings. 

 

And r-

 

“Hello?”

 

Jisoo nearly drops the phone in excitement when Jeonghan’s voice crackles over the line. “Jeonghan-ssi, Jeonghan-ssi! Is that you?”

 

“Uh, n -” The line breaks before settling in again. “Jeonghan - busy right now.”

 

Okay. This time, Jisoo nearly drops the phone because of that. 

 

That, is not Jeonghan. “Oh, well, is he there?”

 

“Uh, yeah, I g-uess. Here, Jeonghan, someone - you.”

 

Jisoo jitters his leg around while the line goes quiet. 

 

“Hello?”

 

“Jeonghan-ssi?”

 

“Yes, is this Jisoo?” Jisoo nods before he stupidly realizes that Jeonghan can’t see him right now.

 

“Yes, it is! Can you hear me!”

 

“Yes, what’s -ng?”

 

“Jeonghan-ssi, I need you to come down to the store! My store, can you please come by? I’m locked in the freezer right now! I don’t know what to do, Jeonghan! I can’t get it to open, please, I’m sorry-”

 

Jeonghan interrupts him, but warbled speech turns into an disonant yell before the line cuts off with a violent beep. 

 

Jisoo crumples onto the floor. His legs are itching from under his jeans and it feels like it’s dropped another ten degrees in here. 

 

He can’t stop himself from crying for some reason. It’s cold. It’s really fucking cold. He moves his arms from inside his sleeves to around his stomach. He’s like a little jacket burrito. 

 

His sobs trickle out quietly and they echo around the freezer’s thick walls like haunted wails. The flowers that surround him seem to be shivering under the icy cold wind that blows from the vents. 

 

Fuck. 

 

It’s really fucking cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so lets see jisoo's frozen in a storage room,, jeonghan is w someone else rn,, chan's attitude changes faster than The Flash,, and i cant stop typing in all lower case. what else is new.


	9. ever since forever

Jisoo doesn’t appreciate waking up to people’s faces as much as he thought. 

 

Especially that of Seokmin. 

 

Really. It’s unsettling at best. 

 

“Huh?”

 

“Oh, Jisoo, you’re awake!” Seokmin blinks and Jisoo blinks back. “I thought you were in a coma or something. Huh.”

 

“Could you move your fucking face, please?” Jisoo tiredly swats at the general air around him to try and move Seokmin. His friend gives him a sheepish laugh and moves back. Jisoo groans. His throat hurts. And so does his arm. And leg. 

 

Basically, if Jisoo can remember the name of the body part, it hurts. 

 

“I guess almost dying didn’t kill your sarcasm. Hmm.”

 

“Fuck off. Why am I in the hospital? How’d I get here? Jeez, how long have I been sleeping for?”

 

“Um, well, not really sleeping because the doctor said you were unconscious. I don’t know. Okay. I’ll tell you everything. But there’s a lot of moving parts, so -” Seokmin makes circles with his hands as if to give a visual representation to said moving parts - ”So try to follow along.”

 

“Why the fuck are you being twitchy? You don’t talk like this.” Jisoo makes a face, but finds out that his lips are so chapped that it physically hurts to frown. He quickly returns his expression back to a neutral one but he feels the crack already forming in the center of his bottom lip. Damn. Jisoo just wants to know how long he was in the hospital for and here Seokmin is, ruining his day with his usual rambling lectures. 

 

“Hmm. Yeah. Okay. So basically, I don’t know, Jeonghan found you in your freezer, whatever whatever, um, he called the ambulance because you were like, frozen, or something, and then I called you back after not picking up and then Jeonghan responded and told me what happened. Then I came to the hosptil but Jeonghan decided to be a little bitch about it and was all like, trying to like, you know, be protective of you, or whatever, so he was kind of against letting me into the room to see you, and also I don’t think he recognized me from earlier, uh, the fucking nerve of him, L-M-A-O, and ignore that I said that out loud, kinda regret that right now, okay, moving on. So then, I was like, bitch, who are you, okay, so I pulled out photos of us in college and whatever so he believed me and then he was like, oh, you’re the guy from the store, ah hah, are you guys close? And then he gave me such a condescending look, Jisoo! So really what I said wasn’t even my fault, okay? He thinks we’re seeing each other now! Ha! Ah ha! Yeah!”

 

Seokmin’s reddening face continues to grow darker and darker until he sucks in the deepest, longest breath in the history of mankind and Jisoo doesn’t know if he wants to stab Seokmin with his IV drip or not. (Also, that thing is hurting like a bitch, but whatever.)

 

“Seokmin.” Jisoo closes his eyes. “You told Jeonghan. My crush. The person that I’m semi-seeing. That you are also. Seeing me. And y-”

 

Jisoo’s eyes open again. 

 

Wait a minute. 

 

Why is he complaining about this? 

 

There’s no reason he should be upset. 

 

“Jisoo? Hello? Do you want me to call the doctor?”

 

“How exactly did it happen?”

 

“Well, I mean, I panicked! I thought he recognized me from the time you introduced us briefly but he acted like I was a random stranger trying to barge my way into your room. It felt bad! I know what he looks like, like, come on, dude. It wasn’t even that long ago! Anyways. Jeonghan was all like, how do you know Jisoo? And I would’ve said because you’re my best friend, but like, he was all cocky and you know how I’m always coming up with the most exaggerated lies. It’s a character flaw, really.” Seokmin crosses his arms. 

 

That is true. One time, Seokmin forgot to turn in an essay in college and he told the professor that he was in love with the TA, and due to the fact that he was distracted every time he went to get help from said TA, he couldn’t focus enough to write his essay. Because. He was in love. He was in love, so he couldn’t concentrate. His reason was because he was in love. 

 

He was later busted when he couldn’t remember the TA’s name. 

 

“How’d he react?”

 

“His eyes went wide. I don’t know, Jisoo, his face is really intimidating so I didn’t wanna look him in the eyes, okay?”

 

Jisoo narrows his eyes. “Don’t tell anyone that we aren’t together.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“This is the perfect opportunity! I can see if Jeonghan gets jealous, and you can totally use this is a chance to see if Soonyoung acts differently towards you! You know, he’s been sending mixed signals ever since, well, forever. Finding out that you’re in a relationship could make him upset and distant. If he’s the same as before, then you get your closure without actually having to ask him. If he’s different in any way, you can assume he’s not comfortable with you being in relationship!”

 

“You’re actually a middle schooler. Like. Are we in middle school? Because I vaguely remember attempting something like this before. Plus, Soonyoung dates around. I don’t know. I don’t think this is gonna work, Jisoo.”

 

Jisoo rolls his eyes. “Whatever. We can do one date with you, me, Soonyoung, and whichever guy he’s moved onto the next, and do another with you, me, and Jeonghan, and whoever he’s seeing.”

 

“Not that this isn’t the most sound plan in the world, but what if Jeonghan asks to make it a double date? You said you guys aren’t exclusive. Do you even know if he’s seeing anyone else?”

 

Jisoo looks at Seokmin. 

 

His eyes are flickering. 

 

“What do you know.” Jisoo can tell that Seokmin’s trying to skirt around something. He doesn’t ask a question. He states a command. 

 

“Nothing, really, it’s just that, I don’t think this is gonna work out the way you want it to with Jeonghan.”

 

Again with the awkward flickering. 

 

“Seokmin!”

 

Dammit, if Jisoo can say one thing for sure about Seokmin after god knows how long of knowing him, it’s that Seokmin is the shittiest liar on earth. 

 

“Oh, fine! Fine! When I saw Jeonghan, he had a hickey! And I know you don’t know how to make hickies, because two years ago Seunghceol made a joke about it and you denied it, which is your way of saying that it’s true! And even if you did learn, you weren’t with him but it was too fresh to have been a couple of days old, so basically, he is seeing someone else at the same time right now, and yeah!”

 

There’s a knock on the door. 

 

“Come in!” Seokmin yells, before Jisoo can stop him. 

 

“Hey, Jisoo. How are you feeling? I didn’t get the chance to pick up food, but I figured you might not want to have a whole feast right now. I have some abalone porridge for you, though.”

 

Ugh. 

 

Perfect timing much? 

 

Jisoo’s brain does a 360 flip and does what no person should ever do, no matter how befuddled they are. 

 

“Oh, hey, Jeonghan.”

 

Jisoo smiles and throws up a peace sign before passing the fuck out. 

-  
-

 

“Ah, Mr. Hong. You’re awake now?”

 

There’s a nurse in awfully pink scrubs standing by his bed, adjusting his IV line and gathering a couple of soiled towels from the floor. 

 

“Uh, I don’t remember blacking out?” Jisoo clears his throat. “But yeah, otherwise, I’m feeling like a million dollars.”

 

“Well, to be quite honest, we aren’t sure why you passed out either. Blood sugar levels were fine, there was no sudden drop in BP, dehydration couldn’t have been a problem since we’ve been regulating your fluid intake - do you feel fine now, though?”

 

“O-oh, yeah. Yeah. Um, why are those towels dirty? I didn’t use the bathroom yet.”

 

The nurse gives him an awkward smile and holds up the towels. “You threw up while you were blacked out. We had to clean you up. Can’t have patients choking to death while they’re unconscious, you know?”

 

“Huh.” Jisoo rubs his chin. He kind of wants to die for real right now. “Yes. Okay. That certainly does give an explanation, thank you. Yes.”

 

The nurse leaves with a friendly wave as Seokmin steps into the room. 

 

“Hey. We saw the nurse leave. Can we come in now?”

 

Jisoo blinks. We? “Sure.”

 

“Hi, Jisoo-ssi.”

 

Oh. Right. Jeonghan. 

 

“Uh, hello.” Jisoo twists his knuckles around and starts sending telepathic messages to Seokmin via wide eyes and a twitchy mouth that he should definitely intervene right about now, except maybe the psychic wifi is bad today because Seokmin continues to lumber around behind Jeonghan. “Thank you so much for bringing me here. I’m sorry that I ruined your night like that.”

 

Jeonghan furrows his brows together and sets down his coat on the chain by the door. “Don’t be ridiculous. Anyone would have helped you in that situation. I’m just glad you’re fine.”

 

“Yeah, well, Seokmin here is good at taking care of people. He’s basically a live in caretaker for me. Well, he doesn’t actually live with me, but you know. Um, I’m glad you’re here at the very least.”

 

Jisoo can’t take his eyes off of the collar that’s been set up all the way. 

 

“Glad to hear it. It’s nice that you have friends nearby, I guess.”

 

“Yeah. Well. Thank you for the porridge. I’ll eat it once the nurse clears me for meals.” Jisoo lets out a laugh and points to the sign at the foot of his cot that says “FASTING” in thick, aggressively red letters. 

 

“That sounds like a plan.” Jeonghan looks at his watch and frowns a little. “Well, I hate to be leaving you like this, but I have a meeting with someone. I need to get going now, but would you like to go on a date tomorrow? I know it’s a bit awkward to be asking this right now, given the fact that Seokjin-ssi over here is also involved with you, but I’d love to grab a bite to eat.”

 

Jisoo opens his mouth to let out a yes, but Seokmin interjects. 

 

“Seokmin. It’s not that hard, Mr. Yoon. You’re very close. Seok-min. And I’m sure Jisoo over here would say yes, but we have plans for tomorrow night.”

 

“We do?”

 

Seokmin gives Jisoo a glare. “Yes, we do, with Soonyoung. And Jihoon.”

 

 

“R-right. Yes. Um, I’ll get discharged later today. I can go stop by the bakery?”

 

Jeonghan looks at his watch again and winces. “I, uh, yes. Yes, that’ll work. If I’m not there by seven, just wait a couple of minutes. I’m in and out of meetings all day, so.” Jeonghan grabs his jacket and makes a beeline for the door. “Sorry to be leaving so abruptly, Jisoo-ssi! Please call me if you need anything!”

 

 

Seokmin takes a seat on the chair besides Jisoo’s cot once Jeonghan leaves. 

 

“Did he say meeting?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“He said he had a meeting. But he doesn’t have an office job, right?”

 

Jisoo feels his stomach rolling. 

 

“I think I need a new IV.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEEEEEEETUS IM BACKKKKKKK 
> 
> okok i know the steady updates have cut off but like my uni schedule is starting to calm down and im finally a bit more situated w everything,, so they won't just be once a blue moon. I'll be putting out chapters more regularly!!!
> 
>  
> 
> thank you for everyone who has expressed their love for this fic i know this chapter is a bit dry but i just needed a little break before things in the story pick up again!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> thank you for reading ily all!!!


End file.
